les 5 légendes: l'amour menaçant
by The-Zia
Summary: Cela fait 2 ans que Jack Frost est devenu un gardien . mais une vieille menace frappe ... Pitch... Mais que que se passe t-il quand Jack tombe amoureux d'une mortel ? Que ce passe t-il si la jeune fille en question renferme un pouvoir très spécial et qu'elle est enfaite une menace ?
1. Chapitre 1 : prologue

Chapitre 1: prologue

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que Jack Frost est devenu un gardien, 2 ans que Pitch à été vaincu.. enfin.. du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Burgess 

Jack Frost passait souvent a Burgess pour pouvoir voir son meilleur ami. Mais ce n'était pas que son meilleur ami, c'était aussi le premier enfant qui ai cru en lui... Pendant trois cent ans , Jack à vécu dans la solitude . sans personne . personne ne croyait en lui, personne le voyait ... Jusqu'à ce jour où tout à changer .. où un enfant de 9 ans put le voir ... et oui c'est Jamie Bennet.

Bref, Jack passait par là , et il vu Jamie faisant un bonhomme de neige.

Jack se posa sur une branche d'un arbre tout prés de lui. Il le regardait et eu un sourire au coin: il prit de la neige, souffla dessus, et la lança droit sur Jamie. Ce dernier se retourna et vit Jack avec un grand sourire :

-Jack ! s'écria Jamie, on t'attendais avec impatience !

- Salut Jamie ! mais attend.. comment ça «on» ?

Et d'un coup tous les amis de Jamie sortirent des buissons et l'encerclerent:

-A L'ATTAQUE ! cria Choupette

ils lancèrent tous des boules de neige de différentes tailles sur Jack qui lui, pris par surprise, n'ai pas eu le temps de s'envoler ou de se défendre. Il se prit toutes les boules de neiges lancer et s'effondra sur le sol enneigé tout en rigolant. Jamie et leurs amis s'arretèrent et sauta sur Jack en rigolant comme des fous.

Ils s'étandèrent sur le sol en scrutant le ciel avec un grand sourire. Quand Jack se leva:

-Bon, je vais vous laisser

-Quoi ? Deja ? s'écria Jamie

-Oui, désoler je dois voir Nord , car je vous le rappel, Noël est dans une semaine, et si vous tenez à avoir des cadeaux cette année, il faut que j'aille l'aider, lui , ses yétis et ses elfes.

-Bon.. c'est d'accord mais tu reviens TRES vite, d'accord Jack ?

-Evidement ! Bon je vous laisse, salut ! S'écria Jack en s'envolant vers le ciel bleu d'hiver

- Salut ! s'ecria Jamie et ses amis

Jack s'envola et demanda au vent de l'ammener au palais de glace.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez aimez ce prologue ? Laisser des reviews ! J'écrirai le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps ! A bientôt ;D


	2. Chapitre 2 : nouvelle menace

Chapitre 2 : nouvelle menace 

Jack arriva au Pôle Nord et entra au Palais des Glaces. Il alla jusqu'au bureau du Père Noël ou il y trouva Nord en train de construire de nouveaux jouets en découpant des blocs de glaces :

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Phil je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! Cria le père Noël avant de se retourner,

-Je vais finir par... oh, Jack ! j'ai cru que c'était un de mes yétis ! Fit-il avec son accent russe

- Ce n'est rien Nord, je suis venu te porter secours ! Fit-il un sourire au coin

- Je te remercie. Alors, tu te plait dans ton rôle de gardien ?

- Oui, mais je reste tel que je suis ! En résumé pas de règles, mais que de l'amusement et de la joie !

-Je m'en doutais, fit Nord, bon, pour commencer va à la salle du globe pour pouvoir aider les elfes à compter les petits robots pour les enfants.

-Trés bien, j'y cours !

Jack sortit du bureau, et longea le couloir pour finalement arriver à la salle du globe. Il se mit à la barre de contrôle, et se mit à imiter nord avec son accent russe :

-Allez tous le monde ! On va finir par inquiéter ma bedaine ! oh oh oh

il pouffa rire avant de s'écrouler par terre. Quand soudain il sentit un souffle d'air juste à coté de lui, comme si quelqu'un courait a la vitesse de la lumière. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui inquiéter. Il s'approcha du globe quand il vit une ombre passer juste derrière , il s'envola pour essayer de le rattraper , il renversa des armoires, des meubles et quelques jouets sur son passage, mais trop tard, l'ombre s'était envoler par la fenêtre avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Nord, ayant entendu se bruit, arriva dans la salle avant de hurler

-Mais enfin jack ! Je t'ai demander de nous aider pour compter les jouets et non pas pour les cassés et de mettre en désordre la salle !

-¨Mais Nord ! Il y a eu un problème !

-quoi ? Humm... que s'est-il passé Jack ?

-j'ai vu une ombre passer derrière le globe en courant à la vitesse de la lumière ... Il a finit par s'envoler par la fenêtre en disparant complètement

-... il faut prévenir les autres, ça peut être grave !

Nord à peine prononcer ses paroles, s'approcha d'une poignée avant de la tournée et l'enfoncer. Des aurores boréales apparut dans le ciel.

En un clin d'œil, les 5 gardiens était présents au Palais des Glaces:

-Fée ! Bunny ! Sab ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! S'écria Nord

-C'est un plaisir aussi Nord ! Fit Fée tout en se penchant pour observer ses dents

-Ouai ouai c'est un REEL plaisir ! Fit Bunny en ironisant

Sab, quand a lui, se salua en signe de bonjour

-Tiens ! Voilà le bonhomme de neige ! Ironisa Bunny tout en pointant du doigt Jack

-Et bien, toujours aussi enthousiaste le kangourou !

-Le quoi ? tu m'a appeler comment ?

- à moins que tu préféres la cloche de Pâques ?

-Toi je vais te-

-Jack ! Bunny ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria Nord

-à tiens, au fait, pourquoi tu nous apeller ? Fit Bunny

-Il y a eu un probleme : Jack à vu une ombre derriere le globe . Une ombre très rapide.

-Comme avant ... fit Fée inquieter en croisant les bras autour de sa taille

-Je pense .. Mais Pitch ne peut pas revenir ! C'est impossible ! Il est enfermé dans son repert a jamais ! Et il est encore trop faible pour pouvoir y sortir ! S'écria Nord

-à moins que …. murmura Jack

Fée se retourna vers Jack , le regard inquisiteur :

-à moins que quoi Jack ?

-.. Est-ce que aprés avoir vaincu Pitch, vous êtes aller verifier si il ne pouvait pas en sortir, enfin, si c'était vraiment bouché ?

Un silence fut dans la salle, les gardiens se regarderent l'un aprés l'autre pour verifier si quelqu'un est effectivement aller verifier l'endroit ou Pitch a était enfermé. Mais rien. Seulement un grand vide répondut à la question de Jack .

-Je pense que tu a ta reponse, fit Bunny

Quand à travers d'une entrée vers le ciel, la lune fit briller sa douce lumiere à travers de la salle:

-Tiens l'homme de la lune ! Mon ami ! A tu des nouvelles ?

La lumiere se dirigea vers le centre au sol, ou y etait inscrit le G de gardiens. Autour, il y avoir a présent une nouvelle forme representant Jack., aux cotés des autres symboles representant les autres gardiens.

La lumiere de la lune fit apparaître l'ombre de Pitch et 3 autres ombres que les gardiens n'aurait pu identifier :

-Il a des alliées ? fit Jack

Sab le regarda en aquiescant doucement. Puis la lumiere fit apparaître le visage de Jamie.

-Jamie peut nous aider ? s'écria Jack

la lune disparut lentement de la salle enportant avec elle sa douce lumiere.

-Bon ! On sait que Pitch est de retour mais pas seul ! Et que Jamie a quelque chose à avoir la dedans, fit Bunny

-Quoi ? tu crois tout de même pas que Jamie à quelque chose à avoir dans le retour de Pitch ?! Non, je pense que Jamie peut nous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre , S'écria Jack

-Oui, je pense la même chose. Jack tu iras voir Jamie alors que Sab et Bunny iront verifier l'antre de Pitch. Fée et moi restons ici pour pouvoir surveiller si quelque chose d'anormal se reproduit ici.

-Trés bien ! Aller Sab on y va !

Bunny tapa du pied et un trou s'ouvrit: il sauta dedans suivit de Sab faisant un signe de la main. Il fleur réapparut juste aprés.

-Bon, je vais rendre visite a Jamie, à tout a l'heure !

-à tout à l'heure est soit prudent ! S'ecria Fée

-Pfff, que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'il m'assome avec des boules de neiges ? Il faut d'abord qu'il arrive à m'attraper !

-Mais non, je dis ça ou cas ou l'ombre te suiverai

-Ok, ne vous inquitez pas pour ça

Sur ces paroles, Jack s'envola par la fenetre direction Burgess, tendis que Nord et Fée se regarderent d'un air inquiter.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? A la prochaine ! et laisser des reviews ! :D


	3. Chapitre 3: la baby sitter

Chapitre 3 : la baby sitter 

burgess 

Jack arriva a Burgess est descendit sur le toit de Jamie. Il regarda par la fenetre de sa chambre, mais personne. Quand il regarda la rue devant la maison des Bennet. Il y vit Jamie accompagner d'une jeune fille. D'une adolescente plutot. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclé vers la fin lui arrivant jusqu'à son demi-bras, et avait les yeux d'un vert profond . Elle avait un jean bleu foncé, des ballerines noires et un tee-shirt a manches longues violet qui etait ample au niveau des bras et de la poitrine et serrés au niveau de la taille.

Jack se demandait qui était cette jeune fille et pourquoi elle était avec Jamie. Jamie fesait un signe de la main a l'adolescente avant de rentrer dans sa maison, la jeune fille , elle, repartit en continuant la rue le long des maisons. Aprés qu'elle soit repartit, Jack se concentra sur Jamie, qui lui , entra dans sa chambre. Jack toqua a sa fenetre et Jamie l'ouvrit le laissant entrer et lui fesant un enorme calin:

-Jack ! tu est revenu ! Que fait tu ici a cette heure la ?

-c'est plutot a moi de te demander que-ce que TOI tu fesait dehors a cette heure la avec une jeune fille ?

-ah ! Moi ? Et bien je suis allé au cinema avec ma baby sitter !

-ta baby sitter ?

-oui ! Elle s'apelle Jessica, elle a 16 ans et elle vient ici tous les soirs pour me garder avec Sophie. Mes parents ont des reunnions importantes depuis quelques temps .

sa explique des choses.

bon, maintenant que j'ai repondu a ta question, tu peux repondre a la mienne ?

a oui, excuse moi. L'homme de la lune nous a parlé: pitch est de retour , mais pas seul

-pitch ?...

-oui, est il nous a montré que tu pourrai nous aidé

-qui ? Moi ? Mais comment ?

-c'est ce que j'essaye de savoir

-et bien, je ne sais pas … je suis désolé … mais si l'homme de la lune a dit que je peux vous aider, c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous serai utile

-tu a sans doute raison ! S'exclama Jack

-bon, si sa te deranges pas, j'aimerai dormir, il est tard et je suis terriblement fatigué, fit Jamie tout en baillant

-d'accord, mais je reviendrai demain ou cas ou

Jack lui fit un signe de la main et s'envola par sa fenetre

entrer du repert de Pitch

Bunny et Sab arriverent a l'entrée du repert. Il fesait nuit et un silence regnait sur la foret, ce qui ne fut q'inquieter d'avantage les 2 gardiens.

-bon, on y ait. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a verifier que ce trou est bien bouché et on fiche le camp ! Fit Bunny

Sab leva les pouces en l'air pour lui dire que c'était d'accord.

Bunny se metta au dessus du trou mais rien. Il etait bouché.

-bon ! Rien a signaler on peut y all-

quand de l'air passer a coté des 2 gardiens, comme se qui c'était passer a la salle du globe, avec Jack. Les gardiens se mirent dos a dos avec les armes a la main: les boomerangs et les oeufs explosifs pour Bunny et des fouets en sable d'or pour Sab. Ils regardent autour d'eux, mais rien.

Sab s'avança avant de remarquer un buisson pas loin de l'entrer bouché. Il s'avança, ecarta les buissons et avec stupeur, il découvrit un autre trou au sol : une autre entrée. Sab sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos avant de faire un signe a Bunny lui disant q'il vienne y jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Sab, que-ce qui se p-

Bunny eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la 2ème entrée derriere les buissons.

-oh non... c'est pas bon ça.. pas bon du tout ! fit Bunny en fixant le sol . Il faut prévenir les autres avant que quelque chose ne se passe de TRES mauvais !

Sab aquiesca et d'un coup de patte les 2 gardiens se retrouverent dans le terrier de Bunny direction le palais des glaces.

Burgess 

aprés que Jack soit allé rendre visite a Jamie, il se rendit au park et se posa sur un banc enneigé. Il ferma ses paupieres lentement et commença a s'endormir mais il a était coupé dans son élan par une voix lui adressant la parole:

-euh... excuse moi, je peux m'assoir ?

Pris par surprise, Jack rouvrit les yeux et vit a sa gauche, la jeune fille raccompagnant Jamie tout a l'heure.

-euhh.. oui, va si.. fit il un peu troublé

il était surpris. Comment pouvait-elle le voir ? Alors que normalement a son age, les adolescents ne croivent plus au pere Noël, au lapin de Pâques et aux autres légendes.

-merci

la jeune fille s'asseya a coté de l'adolescent. Elle le regarda d'un air troublé:

-c'est toi Jessica ? Fit le jeune homme

-euh oui, c'est moi. Comment tu le sais ?

-c'est mon ami, Jamie Benett qui me l'a dit

-ah... Jamie... c'est garçon un peu bizarre tu trouves pas ?

-quoi ? comment sa ? Fit Jack un peu choqué par sa question

-et bien.. il croit a ses légendes alors q'il aura bientôt 11 ans.. tu sais, le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, la fée des dents et le marchand de sable

-tu n'y croit pas ?

-non. C'est un peu dure a imaginer que le pere Noël distribue des cadeaux en seulement 1 nuit ! Et que nos reves sont seulement provoqué par un marchand de sable qui nous cole au dos !

-et... il ne t'a pas parler de Jack Frost ?

-...oui... mais je crois en lui ….

-a oui ? Fit -il avec un grand sourire , et pourquoi en lui et pas aux autres ?

-parce que... je le deteste

Jack choqué par cette reponse, ce leva d'un coup du banc et la fixa droit dans les yeux

-mais pourquoi ?

-parce que a cause de lui, ma mère est morte par le froid et mon père a eu un accident a cause du givre et du verglas ! je le hais plus que quiquonque !

- mais peut etre que que ce n'est pas sa faute..

-mais que ce que tu en sais ? maintenant, C'est a moi maintenant de te poser des questions ! Comment tu t'apelle ?

Jack eu un moment d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne repete sa question une deuxieme fois. Puis il la regarda et lui repondit:

-euh... JESS ANDERSON !

-oh … et bien … enchanté Jess

-euh.. oui enchanté

-bon est bien je vais y aller mais.. on pourrait se revoir ? Sa fait du bien de parler a quelqu'un de mon age... tu a quel age au fait ?

Jack repanssait a son ancienne vie. A quel age a t-il bien pu mourir ? Puis il se souvint de sa mere lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire pour ses 17 ans. Jack regarda Jessica :

-j'ai 17 ans, fit-il

-oh et bien un peu prés de mon age, fit Jessica au sourire au coin . Bon est bien a la prochaine !

Et elle reparti a l'opposé du park .

-ça, ce n'est pa bon !. Il faut que je retourne voir les autres

et dans son élan, il pris son baton q'il avait laisser de coté et s'envola direction le pole nord .

* * *

Voilà ! ce chapitre vous a plu ? laisser des reviews ! j'en écriverai un peu etre demain ! salut :D


	4. Chapitre 4: Jess Anderson

Chapitre 4 : «Jess Anderson» 

au palais des glaces 

Bunny est Sab sont arrivés au palais des glaces et allèrent au bureau du père Noël pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle a Nord et a Fée

Ah! Vous revoilà ! Fit Nord

-tout va bien ? Il ne c'est rien passer ici ? Fit remarquer Bunny

-oui, tout va bien et vous, le trou est bien bouché ?

Sab et Bunny se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Puis il regardèrent Nord et Fée avec de l'inquiétude

-qu'avait vous découvert ? Fit Fée la boule au ventre

-l'entrée « principale » est bien bouché, mais...

-mais ? Fit Nord en fixant droit dans les yeux Bunny

-... on a découvert une autre entrée derrière un buisson. Pitch peut parfaitement sortir d'ici et peut faire venir d'autres personnes, et par d'autre personnes je pense a ses 3 alliées.

-effectivement, on a un problème

les 4 gardiens se retournèrent et virent Jack s'appuyant sur la porte d'entrée du bureau.

Jack ! Et toi de ton coté, que c'est-il passé ? S'écria Nord avec son accent russe

-oh, euh.. et bien... j'ai rendu visite a Jamie et il ne voit pas comment il pourrait nous aider.

-mais encore ? Fit Bunny avec un sourire au coin

-mais encore quoi ?

-fait pas l'innocent, on voit tous qu'il y a autre chose

-euh.. Jamie a une baby sitter, elle s'apelle Jessica. J'étais au parc est on s'est parlé

-vous vous êtes parlés ? Mais quel age a t-elle ? Fit Nord inquiéter par la réponse

-16 ans …

-quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! elle a atteint largement la maturité pour croire que les légendes n'existent pas ! Fit remarquer Bunny

-oh mais elle ne croit pas en vous, s'exclama Jack

-comment sa en «vous» ? fit Fée

-...elle ne croit que en moi. Mais elle croit en moi pas pour de bonnes raisons. Elle me deteste …

-mais pourquoi ? fit Fée

-parce que... le froid... a tué ses parents...

par cette nouvelle, les 4 gardiens se regardèrent, Leurs esprit étaient troublées. Un silence régnait sur la salle. Mais Nord intervint:

-tu lui tout de même pas dit que c'était toi ?

Jack se mit a rougir en pensant a la réponse qu'il lui avait donné:

-euh...et bien.. non...

-alors, qu'a tu dit ?

-que je m'appelle... jess anderson...

Bunny pouffa littéralement de rire avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et se rouler par terre. Nord, n'a pas pu se retenir et explosa de rire. Quand a Jack, il les regardait en froncants les sourcils.

-messieurs ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler ! C'est sérieux!

Sab aquiesca. Nord se releva et reprit son sérieux.

-Fée a raison, il faut se concentrer. Il faut trouver se que manigance Pitch

- Bien, Jack tu retourne voir Jessica pour essayer de voir se qu'il s'est passé pour quelle croit une telle chose quand a nous 4, on va essayer de passer par cette 2ème entrée.

Les 5 légendes l'écoutèrent et Jack partit aussitôt.

Jack arriva a Burgess et chercha la maison des Benett. Il finit par la trouvée et vit Jessica a l'opposé assis sur le banc, lisant un roman . Il se mit derrière une maison et cacha son bâton derrière un buisson (parce que Jessica croit qu'il est humain). Il se mit a marcher le long de la rue , comme si ne rien n'était. Il arriva au banc et lui fit un signe de la main

-hé Jessica !

-ah salut Jess !

Jack, toujours pas habitué a ce prénom se retourna avant de comprendre que c'est a lui qu'elle parlait.

-ah, oui pardon. Sa va ?

-et oui, sa va plutôt bien … et toi ?

-euh... oui pour l'instant sa va … euh... dis tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Il faut que je te parle

-d'accord

Jessica ferma son livre avant de le poser et alla vers la falaise de la ville avec « Jess » ils y marchèrent sans prononcer un mot mais Jessica intervint:

-alors, de quoi tu voulait me parler ?

-de Jack Frost

-pourquoi veut tu qu'on parle de lui ?

-de ce qu'il s'était passé

- je te le dirai … mais pas tout de suite. Il faut que j'apprenne a te connaître, après tout on se connais que depuis 1 journée.

Malgré que Jack voulait absolument connaître la réponse, il admets qu'il ne se connaissent que depuis très peu de temps. Il y a une seule solution: passer du temps avec elle. Ils étaient très proche du bord de la falaise.

-tu as raison...

-oui, bon on va-

elle bascula en arrière et tomba dans le vide:

-AAAAHHHHHH JESS AU SECOURRSS !

Jack se pencha immédiatement pour rattraper sa main, la ramener sur terre ferme mais il bascula en arrière et Jessica atterrit sur lui, dans ses bras. Ils restèrent la a se regarder droit dans les yeux, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Quand Jessica se releva

-euh... désolé... je ...euh... merci

-de rien, c'est normal

-oui mais tu m'a sauvé la vie ! Tu n'aurai pas était la je … serai avec mes parents.

Sur ces paroles, Jack baissa la tête et soudainement la releva:

-bon, … je vais y aller

-tu t'en-

et Jack partit en courant vers la ville, en dehors de la falaise. Jessica , elle baissa la tête et murmura

-au revoir Jess...

et reparti au sens inverse

* * *

voilà c'est pour ce chapitre ! dans le prochain vous saurez ce se qu'il y aura dans la 2 ème entrée et vous en découvrirez plus sur Jessica et Jack, a demain ! oh et laisser des reviews ! ;D


	5. Chapitre 5: les alliés

Chapitre 5: les alliés

après que Jack soit partis, Jessica partit du sens inverse, la tête baissé et les mains dans les poches, elle ne savait pas ou allez, et pour cause: elle n'avait pas de famille.(on c'est pourquoi) Jessica vivait seule dans une ancienne usine abandonnée,ou y était installé un lit en bois, des vêtements et de la nourriture dans une seule et grande salle de 200 m². Elle fessait du baby baby-sitting pour pouvoir se nourrir .. avoir rencontré « Jess », lui a fait le plus grand bien: parler avec quelqu'un de son age et non pas a des enfants qui sont encore trop jeune pour comprendre ou a des adultes qui l'envérait en maison de correction .

Elle entra dans sa « maison » et s'allongea sur le lit: elle regarda sous son lit et y sorti une boite, elle l'ouvrit et regarda tristement le contenu et le referma d'un coup comme si quelque chose allez en sortir et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle regarda l'immense fenêtre a sa gauche, se leva et s 'agenouilla devant:

-je suis désolé... je me vengerais je vous le promets !

elle tenait ses jambes dans ses bras et y mit sa tête dedans. Et elle sanglota devant le clair de lune qui passait a travers l'immense fenêtre.

L'entrée du repert de Pitch 

Nord, Sab, Fée et Bunny arrivèrent vers un buisson qui était a a peine 2 mètres de la première entrée ou était avant avoir vaincu Pitch, un lit en bois. Bunny écarta le buisson et y laissa apparaître un trou derrière.

-nous y voilà les amis, la seconde entrée

alors, c'est cela ? Et bien, il faut -

Nord fut couper par un ricanement qui était derriere les 4 légendes, mais un ricannement qu'il connaissait bien: ils se retournèrent et virent Pitch

-mais ? Qui me fait l'honneur de cette visite ? Au mais ce sont mes vieux amis ! Mais attendait, ou est Jack Frost ? Je me ferai un plaisir de le revoir , mais il me faudra me contenter de vous, fit Pitch un sourire démoniaque au coin

et oui malheureusement !, si tu veux la guerre tu l'aura ! Fit Bunny tout en sera dans ses mains ses boomerangs

-nous ne somme pas ici pour la guerre mais pour parler et peut être après , la guerre

-comment sa « nous » fit Nord en fronçant les sourcils

après ses mots, trois ombres coururent autour des gardiens et finalement s'arrêtèrent au près de Pitch ce qui laisser apparaitre leurs visages

-impossible... murmura Fée

une des ombres , avait la peau verte et les dents pointus, il avait un pantalon marron foncé , un sweat-shirt gris et avec une capuche et une cape et avait des petits sabots pointus. Il était de petite taille est avait une petite bosse sur le dos.

-Rumpelstillskin... fit Fée en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche

-bonsoir jeunes gens, j'attendais avec impatience de vous voir, niah ah ah ah !

-qui est-ce ? Fit Nord en s'adressant a Bunny

- c'est un être malfaisant, il est aussi connu sous le nom de Tracassin,il est très malicieux et il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. il fait des contrats avec des gens un peu naïve pour pouvoir les piéger ensuite et puis ces gens lui appartiennent. Il a été une fois vaincu par une jeune fille, il a voulu prendre son enfant. Mais elle été plus maline que celui ci l'imaginait et l'a rouler dans la farine. Avant qu'il ne disparaissent tombant dans un trou en frappant le sol.

-tu me connais mieux que moi même ! niah ah ah ah ! et ce trou n'est pas apparu parce que je frappais le sol , je ne suis aussi fort pour détruire un parquet en bois avec mes petits pieds. Il est apparu grâce a Pitch, qui lui m'a proposer de faire alliance avec lui.

Pitch aquiesca avec un sourire victorieux

Nord lâcha son regard vers une deuxième ombre : c'est ombre était une femme. Elle avait une longue robe noir, avec un style grec et aussi romain. Elle avait une haute queue de cheval mais même attaché en hauteur, ses cheveux châtains descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos, elle avait la peau pale et les yeux gris qui ensorcèlent.

-Circé ? Fit Nord

-bien bonjour père Noël, fit avec une douce voix la sorcière

Sab fit apparaître au dessus sa tête un point d'interrogation

-je me nomme Circé , je suis une magicienne ou comme certains dise, une sorcière. J'appartiens désormais a la mythologie grecque. Je piège mes ennemis en leur jetant un sors qui les condamne a tout jamais. Nord le sais bien, car c'est a cause de toi que ta précieuse mère Noël a périt, n'est ce pas ?

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Nord qui lui baissa la tête pleine de mélancolie . Il ferma les yeux rempli de larmes avant de se redresser et de fixer Circé

non ! c'est a cause de toi ! je n'aurai jamais du te faire confiance !

c'est bien ce que je dis: c'est de TA faute

Nord grinça des dents et serrait ses sabres tellement forts que ses mains se mirent a blanchirent. Un grand silence s'installa, Bunny et Sab se regardèrent avant de remarquer la dernière ombre: il avait une allure squelettique, il avait une sorte de robe de mage avec une capuche noir, aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il avait dans sa main droite une faux géante. Il avait le corps entierrement que d'os.

Bunny et Sab le reconnurent ainsi que Nord et Fée: c'était la faucheuse, la mort. D'un simple touché il pouvait prendre la vie de n'importe quel mortel. Mais théoriquement parlant, il ne pouvait rien contre les immortels.

-la faucheuse ? Murmura Bunny

-oui, c'est moi mais je préfère Mort.

-pfff ! Tu ne peut rien contre nous ! Alors pourquoi te bats tu ?!

-ohh, mais bien sur que si , il peut faire quelque chose contre vous, et c'est ce qu'il pourrait vous faire qui m'intereese, fit Pitch avec un sourire au coin, mais victorieux tout de même.

-que peut il faire ? Murmura Fée, troublé

si il reste en contact avec un immortel assez longtemps, Mort lui retirera son immortalité ! niah ah ah ah ! s'écria Rumpelstillskin

les souffles des gardiens se coupèrent rien qu'a l'idée de perdre son immortalité. Ils se regardèrent avec une grande inquiétude. Quand ils entendirent un craquement derriere d'eux, ils se retournerent et virent Jack arriver, mais lui avaitle visage d écomposer car il était la depuis un certain temps, assez pour savoir qui était ses 3 personnages. Il s'approcha des 4 gardiens et regarda Mort

-il peut... retirer l'immortalité ?...

-tiens tiens tiens ! Jack quelle plaisir de te revoir ! J'imaginent que c'est inutile de te présenter mes amis !

-nous ne te laisseront jamais gagner Pitch ! Meme avec des alliés !

-c'est que nous verons !

Pitch leva les bras et du sable noir l'entourait et ses alliés aussi, et en un clin d'oeil, ils disparurent.

Les gardiens se regardèrent et rentrèrent au palais des glaces. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Nord et Bunny entama la discution:

-Nord... raconte nous ce qu'il c'est passer avec Circé

* * *

ce chapitre vous a plu ? laisser des reviews ! et vous saurez la suite :D


	6. Chapitre 6: la mère noel

Chapitre 6 : la mère Noël 

-Nord,... raconte nous ce qui c'est passé avec Circé

Nord surpris par cette question, les regarda le regard rempli de mélancolie avant de baisser la tête :

-c'était il y a 400 ans. J'étais née a a peine 50 ans de cela. C'était le jour de Noël , est je distribuait les cadeaux au fur et a mesure des maisons. Quand je fis une pause. M'essaya sur un banc. Une femme passa par la et m'a vu :

-euh... excuse moi .. je peux m'assoir ?

Sur ses mots, Jack se sentit bizarre: il avait déjà entendu cette phrase et a déjà connu cette scène: il se souvenu de celle avec Jessica, quand se rencontrèrent. Et pire que tout, Nord a précisé que c'était une femme, alors que les adultes ne croient plus aux légendes.

-mais, je pensais que les adultes ne croient pas aux légendes ? Fit Jack

-Jack , il y a 400 ans, les adultes croyaient aussi en nous, on venait d'apparaitre. Mais peu a peu, les adultes ont cessé de croire. Fit Bunny en s'expliquant a Jack

-oui,... bref, .. elle s'essaya et nous parlions. Elle compris naturellement qui j'étais. Nous nous sommes vus durant plusieurs semaines tous les jours. Ce n'est que lorsque que elle tomba malade, que j'ai compris que …... je ….. l'aimais...

les souffles des gardiens se coupèrent au paroles de Nord. Il l'a bien dit ? Il a dit qu'il aimait une mortel ? C'était impossible, mais pourtant c'était vrai.

-elle allait mourir... a cette époque, la médecine n'était pas comme aujourd'hui, elle était inefficace et rendait les personnes déjà malades encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient. Je ne pouvait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle partirait. Alors je suis allé voir la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider a cette époque...

-Circé.. reprit Jack

-oui... elle m'a proposé de retirer sa maladie la laissant continuer sa vie, mais a la condition que elle ne me voyait plus. Je ne pouvais refuser.. je préférais qu'elle continue sa vie sans mon existence au mieux qu'elle meurt . Alors j'ai accepter... c'était la plus grande erreur de ma vie...

-mais pourquoi ? Fit Bunny

-parce que... elle m'attendais tous les jours sur le banc ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais elle ne me voyait jamais arrivé.. au bout du compte, elle s'est …... elle...

Nord fut coupé par sa tristesse. Il avait des larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

-elle... elle s'est suicidé... ce n'est qu'après que j'ai découvert qu'elle aussi m'aimait.. elle est morte sans qu'on puisse se le dire.. d'après les médecins, elle aurait pu survivre encore 5 mois.. et l'a rage ma pris quand la science a trouvé le remède qu'après 2 mois ! elle aurait pu survivre ! Mais comme Circé avait le pouvoir de voir le futur, elle a pu le prédire et m 'a piégé...

les gardiens baissèrent tous la tête. Quand Bunny intervint:

-il ne faut pas ce laisser abattre, il faut faire attention, surtout par l'annonce qu'a fait Pitch a propos de Mort.

-Bunny a raison,... rester ici je vais aller voir quelqu'un, fit Jack

les gardiens n'ont pas eu le temps de repondre, parce que le jeune gardien s'était deja envoler.

Je sais je sais ce chapitre est court mais pour la bonne cause, allez a la prochaine ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : proposition

Chapitre 7: proposition

Pitch et ses alliés arrivèrent au pôle sud, dans une grotte. Pitch préparait un plan avec Circé, Rumpelstillskin et Mort, quand un cheval de sable noir arriva et chuchota a l'oreille de Pitch, celui ci eu petit a petit un sourire au coin

-interresant...oui...

le cheval de sable noir recula laissant Pitch avec une idée en tête

-bien tout le monde, nous avons besoin que quelqu'un aille a Burgess, fit Pitch le sourire victorieux

Burgess

Jessica sortit de sa « maison » et partit vers le parc, mais son regard était rempli de rage en voyant la neige tomber délicatement sur le sol, déjà recouvert de neige . Elle s'essaya sur un banc et avait sa boite dans les mains. elle la posa a coté d'elle avant d'entendre un bruit derrière. Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle l'ai entendu

-ah !

-oh oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

-oh, désolé Jess...

Jack s'essaya a coté d'elle avant de remarquer une boite

-que ce que c'est ?

-rien du tout.

Jessica la reprit dans ses mains et la sera fort dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le regarda , elle regarda ses yeux d'un bleu profond, un bleu semblable a la glace et au ciel un jour d'hiver. Puis elle détourna son visage avant de baisser les yeux

-c'est... c'est ma boite a souvenirs..

-ta boite a souvenirs ?

-oui...

Jessica avait les larmes aux yeux , Jack la regarda , il vit ses yeux d'un vert vif profond, un vert semblable a la nature qui vit aux fonctions des saisons, mais qui meurent a l'arrivée de l'hiver..

-qui a t-il dedans ? Demanda-il finalement

seul le silence lui répondit. Quand Jessica ,lui tendit la boite, il l'a regarda, elle avait un sourire : elle lui fesait confiance. Ils se regardèrent , yeux dans les yeux, et y plongèrent. Puis Jack reprit ses esprits, et prit la boite

-merci, fit-il avec un sourire

il prit la boite et l'ouvrit: il y avait des photos, celles d'elle et de ses parents, il y avait des dessins fait par Jessica vers l'age de 6 ans. Puis au fond de la boite, il y trouva, une boite a musique:

. Jack tourna la clé, et une douce musique y sorti, c'était celle que sa mère lui chantait tous les soir

en écoutant cela, Jessica regarda Jack les larmes aux yeux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, une larme coulait sur ses joues. Il l'a regarda et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait de plus en plus, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jessica, elle s'était endormi sur son épaule. Elle s'était accroché a son sweat-shirt, ses mains était chaudes, tout son corps brulait malgré le froid autour d'elle et le froid de Jack. Il l'amena jusqu'à l'usine ou elle vivait et parti direction le palais des glaces.

Jessica dormais paisiblement, malgré le fait que son lit n'était pas du tout confortable. Elle se réveilla. Il était vers 8 heures du matin , le soleil se levait lentement mais laisser paraître ses rayons rouges et jaune. Elle se leva et sortit, elle longea les rues et s'essaya et lissa le livre qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours plutôt. Quand une jeune femme s'essaya a coté d'elle

-bonjour, c'est toi Jessica ?

-euh... oui, qui êtes vous ?

je suis la personne qui va t'aider a te venger

sur ces mots, Jessica regarda la jeune femme avec un regard inquisiteur

-co...comment sa ?

-mais, tu c'est bien ? Te venger de Jack Frost

Jessica eu le souffle couper , elle se posait plusieurs questions , qui s'emmêlèrent : qui est t-elle ? Croit-elle a Jack Frost ? Comment va t-elle l'aider a se venger ? Doit-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était ..

comment compter vous m'aider ?

Circé eu un sourire au coin

il faut que tu t'allie avec nous

-avec ….. « vous » ?

-oui, nous 4 a vouloir le détruire-

-attend attend … le détruire ?... mais ce n'est qu'une vengeance, et puis je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je doute encore de son existence .. et puis qui vous êtes ?

-je me nomme Circé, je suis une magicienne tu a du entendre parlé de moi ?

Circé ?... mais,c'est une mythologie grecque ! Elle n'existe pas ! Et tu compte me rouler dans la farine et de joué avec mes sentiments ?

-non, c'est bien moi . Mais … tu ne croit pas en moi ? Tu me prends pour un mythe ? …. et tu me vois ?

Jessica lança un regard inquisiteur, ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-je travaille avec le croque mitaine, Rumpelstillskin et la faucheuse

-tu te moques de moi ?!

-non ! pas du tout ! Écoute moi, nous te proposons de t'aider, repense y . tu n'aura qu'a prononcer mon nom et je viendrai a toi. Au revoir

sur ces paroles, Circé disparait laissant Jessica troublé. Et si c'était possible ? Après tout, elle croit en Jack Frost. Elle resta assis en esperant que « jess » viendrait l'épauler

alors ? j'ai besoin de vos réponses ! j'attend vos reviews ! a la prochaine ! ;)


	8. Chapitre 8: souvenirs

Chapitre 8: souvenirs

Circé rentra par la 2ème entrée de l'antre de Pitch, et retrouva Pitch, Rumpelstillskin et Mort. Elle raconta ce qu'il c'était passé a ses alliées. Pitch, lui, n'en perdait pas une miette et trouva sa troublant que cette « Jessica » ai pu voir Circé alors qu'elle l'a prenait pour un mythe.

et bien, je pense que cette jeune demoiselle, pourrait nous être utile . Elle veut se venger de Jack et en plus peut nous voir . Il faudrait la surveiller de plus près.

Les autres esprits acquiescèrent , Rumpelstillskin partit aussitôt

Burgess 

Jack était rester Burgess toute la nuit, en fessant tomber les flocons et s'était endormi sur le banc ou Jessica et lui s'étaient rencontré. Il se réveilla et ne pu s'empêcher de voir Jessica, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une simple envie. Il partit vers le parc et vit Jessica avec Jamie et Sophie, il allait s'approché mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque qu'il repensa que elle ne sais pas qu'il est Jack Frost et que Jamie, lui le sait et n'était pas au courant pour ce petit détail. Il se cacha derrière les arbres du parc et appela discrètement Jamie

-pssst ! Pssst ! Jamie , ici ! Murmura Jack

Jamie l'entendit et alla discrètement derrière l'arbre pendant que Jessica avait le dos tourné

-Jack ! ou était tu ? sa fait 4 jours que je t'attend et je voulais te revoir avant Noël, et c'est dans a peine 3 jours !

-Jamie, parle moins fort, il faut que te dise quelque chose, murmura Jack

-oui je t'écoute, fit Jamie en parlant moins fort

-écoute, Jessica peut me voir mais elle me déteste ! Alors je lui ai dis que je m'appelle Jess Anderson pour éviter les dégâts et-

en entendant « Jess Anderson », Jamie ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en se tenant les cotes. Jack le regarda en froncants les sourcils, et en voyant cette expression, Jamie se releva en se mettant les mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de rire. Il reprit ses esprits et repensa a ce qu'il venait de dire

-quoi ? Comment sa elle te déteste ?

-c'est une longue histoire , je te l'a raconterai plus tard, se n'ai ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour en parler et-

-Jamie ? Jess ? Que ce que tu fais ici ? Fit Jessica qui était derrière eux

Jamie ne pu se retenir en entendant Jessica dire « Jess » en s'adressa a Jack et repouffa de rire en s'écroulant sur le sol. Jack était un peu gêner par cette situation.

-euh.. je suis venu rendre visite Jamie et vous dire bonjour

Jamie se releva et essaya de porter secours a Jack

-oui Jack... euh Jess ! A raison on est meilleurs amis ! Pas vrai Ja... Jess !

-euh … oui !

Jamie et Jack se regardèrent avant de faire un sourire forcer a Jessica, qui elle, croisait les bras

-bon, ok

Jessica décroisa les bras et se mit a sourire et retourna s'assoir sur le banc ou elle surveillait Sophie qui fesait un bonhomme de neige.

Jamie et Jack se regardèrent avant de souffler

-on a eu chaud ! Fit Jack

-oui, c'est sur ! Alors, ...pourquoi te déteste t-elle ?

Jack lui raconta le pourquoi du comment et en précisant chaque détail. Sauf le moment ou la jeune fille était tomber sur Jack ou quand elle s'est endormi sur son épaule, le cœur battant.

Jamie était troublé par l'idée que le froid ai tuée ses parents et que Jessica déteste littéralement Jack.

-alors,... elle croit que tu es mortel ?

Jack eu le visage décomposé : comment toute cette histoire allez finir ? Va t-il lui dire qu'il ne se nomme point Jess ? Comment va t-elle réagir ? Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était.

-euh .. oui ..

-je sens que tout sa va mal finir, fit Jamie en secouant la tête de droite a gauche

-JAMIE ! SOPHIE ! ON Y VA !

Jamie entendit Jessica et regarda Jack avant de le saluer de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Jamie, Sophie et Jessica repartirent ensemble. Jessica les raccompagnèrent dans leur maison avant de reprendre le chemin . Jack se posa, cacha son bâton, et partit vers Jessica

-hé ! Jessica ! Tu pars déjà ?

-Jess ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?

-euh .. non mais je voulais te voir c'est tout

sur ces mots, Jack se mit a rougir sans qu'il sans rende compte .Jessica se tourna vers Jack avec un sourire, Qui fut vite effacé par la neige qui tombait

-encore ?! Il n'en a pas assez de faire tomber de la neige dans cette ville celui la ?!

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça aussitôt et regarda Jessica dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un vert que Jack ne pouvais pas se lasser. Et entama la discution :

-Jessica... il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, si ça ce trouve... il s'en veut

-quoi ? Non... je lui en voudrait toute ma vie..

-raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé …

Jessica hesita , mais ne pu s'empecher de succomber au charme du jeune homme, qui lui fesait un sourire et la regardait avec ses yeux bleues, ou Jessica y plongeait instantanément.

- … mes parents tenait une usine dans cette ville..

c'était le jour de Noël .. on était dans la maison avec ma mère. On décorait le sapin quand mon père fut rentrer de son travail. On était ensemble et on fetaient Noël comme toute famille normal . Ma mère me racontait l'histoire du pere Noël mais aussi de … Jack Frost.. Quand mon père eu un appel téléphonique de l'usine. Il y avait un problème et mon père voulut partir mais nous emmena avec lui pour qu'on puisse après, allez au restaurant de la ville …

le regard de Jessica était rempli de mélancolie et de tristesse, mais aussi d'angoisse en repensant a ses souvenirs

on était sur la route et je vis l'usine en feu au loin. Mon père choqué accéléra d'un coup mais soudain, il plaque de glace c'est formé comme l'éclair et la voiture glissa .. et a déraper ..

je me reveilla au bout de plusieurs minutes et vit mon père, la tête sur le volant. Il ne bougeait plus … ma mère était reveiller mais tenait ses cotes en hurlant de douleur.

_-maman ! maman !_

_-jessica... a .. appel les secours .._

_-oui mais papa ?_

_-appel les secours ! s'écria la mère de Jessica avant de hurler de douleur_

-j'ai finit par les apeller et ils sont arrivés aussitôt.. je regardait dans le ciel et je vis une silhouette s'éloigner. C'est la que j'ai su que c'était Jack Frost ..

Jack eu le coeur serrée. Il ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant sa a couté la vie de deux personnes.

-j'étais assis sur le bord d'un camion avec une couverture et une tasse de chocolat .. ma mère était sur une table de secours avec les mains sur les cotes toujours avec cette douleur qui l'a démangait. Mais elle avait aussi.. de la tristesse dans les yeux.. de la souffrance.. c'est la que j'ai vu les secours recouvrirent le corps de mon père avec un drap blanc avant de le transporté...

Jack eu un frisson dans le dos et vit Jessica fermer les yeux ce qui fit tomber une larme sur ses joues.

-a l'hopital... on m'a dit que j'ai eu une cote cassé et des bleus un peu partout. Mais que sur la radiographie.. il y avait .. une sorte de voile .. noir

-Jack eu un regard inquisiteur ne comprenant pas, mais vu l'expression de l'adolescente, elle aussi ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

-je suis allé dans la chambre ou ma mère était. Elle était allongé sur le lit avec un masque sur le visage et un bandage autour de la taille .

_-maman ?_

_-Jessica … mon enfant …. ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer … pour toi .._

_la mère de Jessica parlait doucement et a voix basse, elle souffrait toujours enormement et Jessica lui lanca un regard inquisiteur en se demandant pourquoi elle a dit « pour toi »_

_-co .. comment sa … pour moi ? Ou est papa ?_

_-ton père … est … dans un monde meilleur ma chéri_

_sur ces mots Jessica recula d'un pas.. elle n'avait que 7 ans mais avait compris ce que cela signifiait._

_-non …. il peut pas …_

_-je sais mon bébé … je sais …_

_Jessica courut jusqu'à sa mère et lui fesa un calin mais en fesant attention a sa blessure. Mais elle leva la tete_

_on restera ensemble maman.. pour toujours …_

_la mère de Jessica eu une larme couler sur ses joues et regarda Jessica_

_-Jessica, ecoute moi bien : je serai toujours la pour toi, mais … je vais rejoindre ton père.._

_Jessica eu le coeur serré en un instant , comprenend ou elle voulait en venir ._

_-mais …. comment .. et moi … je … -_

_-Jessica, tu vas devoir vivre seul durant plusieurs années. Un jour viendra ou tu ne seras plus seul mais sache que ..je t'aime de tout mon coeur_

_la mère de Jessica posa sa main sur la joue de Jessica_

_-moi aussi je t'aime maman..._

_Jessica posa sa tête sur sa mère en lui fesant un calin. Mais elle sentit la main de sa mère tomber doucment de sa joue avant de retouber brutalement sur le lit . Elle leva la tete et vit sa mère les yeux fermées et une larme sur ses joues. Un grand « bip » raisonnait dans la salle, et les medecins arrivèrent aussitôt et firent sortir Jessica de la pièce . Elle avait le coeur briser. En sortant de la salle elle leva les yeux au ciel et avait le regard rempli de rage et de douleur en meme temps ._

_-je me vengerai …. pour vous …. je vous le promets !_

_Et partis aussitôt de l'hopital sans que les medecins ne l'ai vu_

je suis allé a l'ancienne usine de mon père. Elle était abandonnée. Donc je suis rester vivre la dedans durant 7 ans ..

Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. Il pensait a ce qu'il s'était passé et vit Jessica anéanti. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-tu n'es plus seul maintenant.. je suis la …

Jack la regarda avec un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras . Jessica ne put retenir ses larmes et sanglota . Elle mit sa tete contre son torse . Et restèrent la.

Mais ils ne doutait pas que Rumpelstillskin était la, depuis le debut . Il avait le sourire sur ses levres qui laissait paraître ses dents pointus

-alors, si je comprend bien, elle ne sais pas que Jack et immortel et que c'est en fait Jack Frost, elle peut voir les immortels, meme ceux a qui elle ne croient pas et … avait un voile noir sur la radiographie . En plus je sais ou Jack cache son baton ! je sens que sa va VRAIMENT plaire a Pitch ! niah ah ah ah !

Rumpelstillskin partit aussitôt rejoindre ses alliés laissant, les 2 adolescents bras dans les bras .

* * *

Alors ? j'attend avec impatience vos reviews ! a la prochaine ! :D


	9. Chapitre 9: la decouverte d'un don

Chapitre 9 : la découverte d'un don

Rumpelstillskin arriva au repert, et avait des nouvelles, de TRES bonnes nouvelles. Il arriva et raconta absolument tous les détails de sa petite visite avec « Jess » et Jessica. Pitch était tellement heureux de ces annonces qu'il aurait pu rire aussi fort que le rugissement d'un lion.

-alors comme sa, elle croit que Jack Frost est mortel ? Fit Circé

-oui et on dirait qu'il sont vraiment proches, sa peu être un avantage, niah ah ah ah !

-oui, effectivement, un gros avantage, fit Mort un sourire au coin

Pitch pensa a autre chose, il pensa au voile noir qui parut sur la radiographie de Jessica, sa lui semblait bizarre et interresant en même temps.

Pitch, tu aurais une idée de ce que ce « voile noir » pourrait être ? Remarqua Circé

-oui.. je pense que sa quelque a voir avec le fait qu'elle puisse nous voir même en ne croyant pas en nous.

surement ! niah ah ah ah !

arrête avec tes ricanements ! tu me casse les oreilles Rumpel !

Rumpelstillskin entendant le surnom qui lui a donnée s'énerva :

-je m'appelle Rumpelstillskin ! et pas Rumpel ! Rumpelstillskin ! niah ah ah ah !

-ça suffit ! cria Pitch, il faut savoir ce que c'est que ce voile noir au mieux de se battre inutilement ! économisez vos forces ! nous irons bientôt rendre visite a mes vieux amis.

Les alliés de Pitch se mirent a rire diaboliquement.

Burgess 

Jack et Jessica étaient a l'ancienne usine de son père . Ils étaient allongés dans le lit , Jack tenait Jessica dans ses bras, elle s'était endormi sur son torse les mains sur le sweat-shirt shirt du jeune homme. Il s'était réveiller et ne pouvait partir, il voulait que cet instant dure éternellement, ne sachant pourquoi. Il sentait son cœur battre, en voyant Jessica dormir comme un ange sur l'adolescent. Il avait une drôle de sensation, une sensation de bien être, mais ce qui fessait son cœur battre d'avantage, il n'avait jamais ressenti sa auparavant. Il se sentait bien aux cotés de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs reflétait aux premières lueurs du soleil et sa peau rosé, mais pale avant tout était chaude, malgré le manque d'isolations dans l'usine. Mais son cœur se serra en pensant que il lui ment depuis le début... il sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal se finir. Il finit par se levait, et donna un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avant de partir, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se mit a rougir instantanément. Et partit.

Jessica était seul dans l'immense piece ou elle vivait. Elle se reveilla et ne vit personne, elle se senta mal, car elle se sentait bien aux cotés du jeune homme.. elle se sentait... vivante. Elle ne pensait plus a la vengeance pour Jack Frost.. non, elle ne pensait qu'a Jess et au paroles qu'il avait prononcer : « tu n'es plus seul maintenant... je suis la » elle avait cette phrase qui lui tournait en boucle dans la tete . Elle avait un sourire rien que en pensant a Jess. Mais il fut vite effacé par une ombre devant la fenetre. Elle se leva et s'approcha mais rien. Puis elle se retourna et vit Circé devant elle. Pris par surprise, Jessica recula pour finalement trébuché en arrière.

oh, désolé, je ne voulais te faire peur mon enfant

Circé lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever mais elle se leva sans son aide et alla jusqu'à son lit dos a la sorcière :

-que ce que tu fait ici ?

-je suis venu vérifier si tu a changé d'avis, fit Circé

-je... je ne sais toujours pas..

elle baissa la tete et mit sa main sur l'avant bras de l'autre bras. Circé s'avanca le sourire au coin, mais elle essaya de ne pas le montrer :

-oh, mon enfant , si tu le souhaite, je peux repondre a certaines questions auquels tu te pose

-comment sa ?

-et bien, pour commencer, je peux t'aider a savoir ce que c'est que ce voile noir en toi

sur cette réponse, Jessica leva les yeux vers Circé en froncants les sourcils et en lachant son bras pour finalement serré les deux poings

comment sais tu sa ?!

-je sais tout mon enfant ! N'oublie pas que je suis Circé ! La sorcière !

Jessica déserra les poings et la regarda droit dans ses yeux gris, d'un gris argenté. Elle ne mentait pas, elle pouvait l'aider, elle pouvait l'aider pour des reponses a des questions et pour se venger de Jack Frost. Elle ne mentait pas. Jessica resta pensive avant de finalement lui répondre

-tu peux m'aider ?

-oui.

-...d'accord.

Circé la fit s'allonger dans le lit avant de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs

-ferme les yeux, mon enfant

Jessica ferma les yeux délicatements, un peu mal a l'aise. Circé s'agenouilla a la gauche de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux egalement. Elle prononca des paroles indous que personnes ne connaisait

-impesdimanta lumos accio sonorus !

l'immense fenetre s'ouvrit brusquement et des rafales de vent entra dans l'immense salle. Jessica ne bougea pas, comme si elle était inconsciente. Circé se leva, elle était comme sous envoutement. Le corps de Jessica se mit a se lever doucement jusqu'à la hauteur de la sorcière.

- salveo maleficia !

elle leva la main pour la poser sur le corps de la jeune fille, mais au contact du corps, une explosion retentit et Circé fut projeter contre le mur, Jessica retomba brusquement sur le lit mais ne bougea pas. Les rafales des vents avait cessé au moment de l'explosion. Le calme régnait sur la pièce. Circé se leva doucement en se tenant le dos, mais fit un ricanement, puis finalement un rire démonique.

-c'est impossible ! Pitch doit surement avoir des explications !

Malgré l'explosion, la sorcière a pu voir ce que ce voile noir était dans le corps de l'adolescente.

Elle se leva est disparu dans les ténèbres. Le corps de Jessica était la, sur le lit qui était presque amoché par l'explosion et par le corps de la jeune fille qui était retombé brutalement. Elle finit par se réveiller avec une douleur au dos.

-que ….. que c'est-il passé..?

rien. Le vide total. Elle finit par croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais reve, mais elle garda toujours cette sensation, la sensation que quelque chose vien de se tramer dans l'usine. Mais elle se tourna vers sa droite, et ne vit personne. Elle espèrait voir Jess a coté d'elle pour l'épauler.. mais personne . Elle était seul..

palais des glaces 

Jack revint au palais et alla vers le bureau du père Noël , mais ne vit que Bunny. Les autres était partis au palais des dents, pour aider Fée , malgré le fait que c'est Noël dans 2 jours, mais les yétis et les elfes se débrouiller bien tout seul. Il s'approcha et s'assit a coté de Bunny, qui lui, regardait le paysage enneigée.

-Bunny ?

-ah je t'avais pas vu gamin. Que ce qu'il y a ?

-dis... c'est quoi cette sensation de … etre bien aux coté d'une personne ?

-c'est de la compasion petit

-oui mais... de sentir son coeur battre a chaque moment.. de vouloir rester avec cette personne pour l'eternite parce que … tu te sens... vivant...

Bunny le regarda inquiet, et posa une main sur son épaule

-tu parle de Jessica ?

Jack aquiesca doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tete

-c'est ce que je pense …... hein Bunny …. murmura Jack

-j'en ai bien peur Jack

-comment ? Comment est ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une mortel ?

-comme Nord a pu tomber amoureux de cette femme, remarqua Bunny

Jack est amoureux de Jessica ?...

Les 2 gardiens se retournèrent et virent Nord, Fée et Sab a la porte du bureau . Fée avait les mains devant sa bouche, Sab baissa la tete et Nord le regarda, la mort dans l'ombre.

-Jack... je ne veux pas que tu souffre... alors, on ne te laissera pas partir d'ici.

-quoi ? mais-

-Jack, Nord a raison.. tu ne fera que empirer les choses si tu l'a voit, fit Fée

-non, je-

-Jack, suffit. Fit Bunny avant de froncer les sourcils

Jack se leva, les poings serrer dont l'un tenait son baton et franca les sourcils

-non ! Nord a fait cela il y a 400 ans et sa l'a menait a en souffrir toute sa vie ! alors excuse moi Nord mais tu n'a pas de conseils a me donner !

un silence regna, Nord regarda Jack avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, son visage se décomposa par la phrase de Jack . Il finit par baisser la tete et fermer les yeux.

-je …. Nord …. je suis ….. je ….

-non Jack, … tu as raison ..

Nord sortit de la pièce tout en gardant la tete baisser. Jack s'en voulait . Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine . Et pourtant , le coeur du père Noël fut briser.

Repert de Pitch 

au repert de Pitch , Rumpelstillskin, Mort et le croque-mitaine, attendait impatiament le retour de Circé. Quand soudain, une masse sortit de l'ombre apparut avant de disparaître, laissant apparaître la sorcière

-je vous ai manqué ? Fit-elle

-alors, raconte nous, fit Pitch impatient de la nouvelle

-cette jeune demoiselle,... est une sorcière

* * *

alors ce chapitre ? laisser des reviews ! a la prochaine :D


	10. Chapitre 10: Révélation

Chapitre 10: Révélation 

le souffle des esprits des ténèbres se coupèrent : Jessica ? Une sorcière ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ils se regardèrent tous et Pitch répondit

-comment est-ce possible ?

-je ne le sais .. mais elle a un don, et il est très puissant. Elle va être l'arme de destruction des 5 légendes !

-attend,.. je me souviens que j'avais fait la connaissance de Merlin, c'était le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers. Il avait eu des enfants, et a transmis ce don de génération en génération... mais un jour, le roi Arthur finit par découvrir le pouvoir de Merlin, et l'a exécuté ainsi que ses désandants.

-que ce que tu insinue Pitch ? Fit Mort

-je pense que un de ses enfants ai survécu et que Jessica est une descendante.

-alors... si c'est la descendante de Merlin.. elle a hériter de ses pouvoirs ?

-oui... j'ai un plan pour pouvoir convaincre Jessica de nous rejoindre: grâce a elle et de ses pouvoirs, nous pourrons détruire les gardiens, une bonne fois pour toute !

les esprits des ténèbres se mirent en cercle et parlèrent du plan avec précaution de chaque détail. Ils se dispersèrent et se lançait des regards victorieux

-Rumpelstillskin ! J'aurai besoin de toi. Il est temps de rendre visite a Jack Frost !

Palais des glaces 

Jack partit vers la chambre du père Noël pour pouvoir parler a Nord. Il toqua, mais le silence lui répondit, il finit par entrer et découvra avec stupeur la chambre de Nord: il y avait des jouets partout du sol au plafond, de la glace recouvrait les murs, et au fond de la pièce un sapin orné de décoration rendait la chambre rempli de vie . Malgré la vie qui remplissait la salle, on y peut voir Nord, assis sur son lit avec des draps rouges et blanc, rempli de tristesse et de chagrin.

-Nord ? Je peux entrer ?

-oui... va si Jack ….

il entra et s'essaya a coté de son ami, il regardait ses yeux, ses yeux étaient rempli de mélancolie, de tristesse et de …. larmes , l'adolescent entama la discution :

-je suis désolé Nord... je me suis emporté trop vite … tu es comme un deuxième père pour moi .. et je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine

-se n'ai rien Jack , tu a raison, je me prend trop au sérieux.. je devrai te laisser vivre ta vie et en profité.. ne t'en fais pas pour moi sa fait longtemps que j'ai digéré cette histoire.. il faut maintenant que tu t'occupe de la tienne

les 2 gardiens se regardèrent, et se souris. Nord le regarda et lui donna une tape sur son dos

-allez mon grand ! Il faut que t'aille la voir, et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin de nous il suffit de nous appeler !

Les gardiens se sourièrent et Jack se surpris lui même en lui fessant un câlin

-merci..

il se redressa ouvrit la fenêtre, et sortit s'envolant vers Burgess. Le père Noël le regarda s'envoler et eu un sourire au coin

-merci a toi Jack ..

Burgess 

Jack arriva a Burgess et vit Jessica sur un banc tenant ses jambes avec ses bras et sa tête fixait le paysage au loin. Il descendit et cacha son bâton a la même cachette que d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Jessica, qui avait l'air troublé.

-Jessica ?

Jess !

a sa grande surprise, Jessica sauta dans ses bras, Jack rougit instantanément. Mais il reprit ses esprits et s'écarta en lui tenant les épaules

-Jessica, il... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ….

soudain, 2 ombres coururent autour d'eux pour finalement s'arrêter dans les deux adolescents. Pitch et Rumpelstillskin était la devant eux

-oh non... c'est pas bon sa …. murmura Jack

-bonjour, « Jess » ironisa Pitch

-qui est-ce Jess ?

-oh, j'oublie les bonnes manières, je me présente, je me nomme Pitch, je suis le croque mitaine

-le croque mitaine ?

-oui, ma chère et je suis la, pour t'aider. Je travaille avec Circé, tu dois la connaître, je me trompe ?

-tu connais Circé ?

-euh... mais, et toi tu la connais et tu les connais eux ?

-euh... disons que ….

-oui, il me connais depuis bien longtemps déjà ma chère

-c'est vrai Jess ? Fit Jessica troublé

-...

comment est-ce que tu l'a aplé ? Fit Pitch

-euh... Jess … pourquoi cette question ?

-et bien, c'est simple mon enfant, il ne s'appellee pas Jess Anderson

-quoi ?...

Jack regarda Pitch en froncants les sourcils pour lui dire de se taire immédiatement.

-et oui, il se nomme en fait, Jack Frost ! Niah ha ha ha ! s'écria Rumpelstillskin

-non... non ! C'est faux vous mentez !

-a oui ? Je vais te le prouver

Rumpelstillskin partit a la vitesse de la lumière et revint aussitôt, il tenait dans ses mains le bâton de Jack, il le donna a Pitch qui s'assombrit encore plus qu'il ne l'était

-non... chuchota Jack

-oh si Jack !

-ne l'apeller pas comme sa ! ce n'ai pas son nom ! Fit Jessica en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains.

-écoute ma jolie, si ne n'est pas Jack Frost, il ne devrai pas se soucier que je brise ce bâton, mais si c'est le contraire...

Jessica leva leva les yeux et vit Jess serrer les poings et grincer les dents. Elle se tourna vers Pitch, qui eu un sourire victorieux.

-très bien, je vais le faire pour te le prouver

et Pitch mis le bâton devant sa jambe, avant que Jack mis sa main devant lui et hurla :

-NON ! ne …. ne le fais pas …

soudain, Pitch lança le bâton Jack qui le rattrapa aussitôt , quand il le rattrapa une lumière bleu clair se mit a briller sur le bâton. Jessica se tourna vers Jack les yeux grands ouverts et troublé, elle avait le cœur brisé,.. elle se sentait trahi...

-...Jess... tu... tu m'a menti

-je pense que tu devrai l'apeller Jack Frost désormais, fit remarquer Pitch, le sourire au coin

-tu m'a menti !

-Jessica... je .. je voulais te le dire … mais … je

-tu m'a menti ! alors que tu savais que je te fais confiance ! tu as tué mes parents et maintenant tu veux me faire du mal ! tu t'es joué de moi ! tu as joué avec mes sentiments !

tous en parlant Jessica poussa Jack en arrière en lui donnant des coups, il recula mais la fixant droit dans les yeux.

je me suis confié a toi ! pour moi tu étais... un nouvelle espoir … mais maintenant tu as détruit toute la joie qui était en moi ! je … je … je te déteste !

Jack ne bougeait plus, il était la a ne rien dire. Mais elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre... Jessica partit en courant les mains devant les yeux pour cacher ses sanglots.

-je pense qu'on n'a plus a faire ici, fit Pitch

-NON ATTENDEZ ! s'écria Jack avant de lancer un jet de glace sur eux.

Mais les 2 esprits des ténèbres s'évapora dans l'obscurité . Jack ne bougea plus.

-non... non ! revenez ! revenez...

Jack se laissa tomber sur sur sol avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de pleurer..

Jessica partit et s'effondra sur son lit en sanglotant.. puis au bout de 10 minutes, elle se redressa et regarda a travers de sa fenêtre la lune. Elle se leva et murmura

-Circé..

soudain un souffle était derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Circé

-tu m'a appeler ?

Elle aquiesca doucement. Elle leva la tête, elle l'a regarda dans les yeux et dit

-j'accepte

alors ? j'attends vos commentaires ! a la prochaine ! :D


	11. Chapitre 11: déclaration de guerre

Chapitre 11: déclaration de la guerre

-j'accepte

Jessica était déterminé a vouloir se venger de Jack Frost après ce qu'il lui a fait et ce qu'il a fait a ses parents. Elle ne pouvait reculé. Circé eu un sourire victorieux, elle l'a regarda et ils disparaissent tous deux dans les ténèbres. Jessica rouvrit les yeux, et se trouva dans un endroit ou la lumière n'était pas la bienvenue. La seule source de lumière et des torches accroché au mur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Pitch, Rumpelstillskin, Mort et Circé cote a cote.

-bienvenue ma chère ! Fit Pitch

Rumpelstillskin commença a tourné autour d'elle

-oui, vous êtes la bienvenue, niah ah ah ah !

-Rumpel ! Laisse la !

-je ne m'appelle pas Rumpel ! mais Rumpelstillskin ! Rum-pel-still-skin !

-mais oui ! Ironisa Circé

-suffit ! S'écria Pitch

Mort s'approcha de la mortel dt lui tendit la main

-bienvenue

elle lui tendit la main, mais il l'a retira aussitôt

-ah ah ah, fit Mort en bougeant son doigt de droite a gauche, il faut que tu fasses plus attention si tu ne veux pas mourir

Jessica eu un frisson dans le dos, mais ne laissa pas paraitre ce détail.

-bien, maintenant que je suis ici, que ce que je dois faire pour me venger ?

-d'abord mon enfant, il faut développer des pouvoirs.

-mes …. mes pouvoirs ? Mais... je n'ai pas de pouvoirs

-oh que si tu en as. Et c'est qui va permettre ta vengeance.

elle regarda Pitch avec un regard inquisiteur

-bon si effectivement j'ai des pouvoirs, comment vais-je les réveiller ?

-en te concentrant sur ta vengeance , suis moi, fit Circé

elle l'emmena vers une salle, ou on peut utiliser la magie et la pratiquer

-que l'entrainement commence, fit Circé un sourire victorieux

Burgess 

Jack était la, toujours dans la même position depuis 3 heures. Il était recroqueviller sur lui meme , la tete entre ses mains. Quand il sentit une main réconfortante sur son epaule il leva ses yeux devenu rouge a cause des larmes, et vit Jamie.

-tout va bien Jack ?

-... je dois te repondre honnetement ?...

-je vois.. que c'est il passé ?

Jack lui raconta l'histoire qui c'était passé. Il fesait nuit et allait bientôt etre minuit. Jamie écoutait attentivement se que lui racontait Jack. Quand il finit l'histoire, Jack baissa la tete et la reprit dans ses mains en repensant a cette scene. Jamie vit la souffrance dans ses yeux et compris que perdre Jessica, était la pire chose qu'il redoutait. Il l'aimait. C'était evident. La cloche de l'horloge de la ville se mit a sonner les douzes coup de minuit. Jamie regarda Jack et murmura

-Joyeux Noël Jack...

Jack leva les yeux et le regarda, il fit un sourire forcer pour faire plaisir a Jamie et le pris dans ses bras. Jamie murmura a son oreille :

-sans moi, tu ne l'aurai jamais rencontrée..

Jack l'écarta de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux et realisa une chose:

-c'est sa …. c'est sa ! sans toi , je ne l'aurai jamais recontrer ! c'est sa !

il se leva en regardant Jamie, qui lui, avait un regard inquisiteur

-Jamie, c'est sa que l'homme de la lune voulait nous dire ! parce que grace a toi, j'ai pu rencontrer Jessica ! Elle arrive a me voir et a vu le croque mitaine et ses compagnons alors qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître Rumpelstillskin ! elle... elle a quelque de special pour que Pitch a voulu semer la pagaille...

Jamie compris ou il voulait en venir, et le regarda :

-il faut la retrouver , elle peut nous aider !

Jack aquiesca et ils partirent ensemble vers l'usine ou elle vivait . Ils arrivèrent, entra et ne

vit personne. Ils cherchèrent partout, mais personne, elle n'était plus la .

Pitch... Pitch la trouver avant nous, murmura Jack, Jamie rentre chez toi , je dois allez prevenir les autres.

Jamie aquiesca et partit, Jack , lui , demanda au vent de l'emmener jusqu'au plaais des glaces.

Palais des glaces 

Jack arriva et s'enpressa d'alla au bureau de Nord, il entra et vit nord avec des cadeaux, les donnants a Bunny, Fée et a Sab

-Nord !

-Jack ! Joyeux Noël ! s'écria Nord

-joyeux Noël gamin, fit Bunny

-joyeux Noël jack ! Fit Fée

des symboles apparaît au dessus de la tete de Sab, il y avait un sapin de Noël . Sab lui fit une salutation en guise de « joyeux Noël »

-joyeux Noël a vous tous aussi, mais ce Noël ne sera pas festif … il y a gros probleme.

Les gardiens se regardèrent et Jack leurs expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le jour passé. Nord s'écria

-cette jeune demoiselle a des problemes, c'est sur ! il faut lui porter secours !

-Nord, je pense que c'est un piege d'allait a son repert, l'obsurité règne la-bas et s'a leur sera simple de nous battre. Je pense qu'il veuillent qu'on se retrouve a un endroit en particulier...

les gardiens se regardèrent et mais n'avait aucune idée

-je pense que il y a un endroit .. fit Jack

ah oui ? Ou sa ? Remarqua Fée

-la ou,... on l'a vaincu..

-le lac de Burgess ? Remarqua Bunny

-oui

les gardiens se regardèrent, et pensa que cet endroit etait l'endroit idéal pour la vengeance de Pitch. Ils aquiescèrent et se prepara pour le combat.

-maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer face a Pitch ! s'écria Jack

repert de Pitch 

a la salle de la magie, Jessica s'entraina et finit par devenir une très bonne magicienne : elle apprit a faire des cauchemars et autres sorts.

-regard, Jessica voici ta cible, tu n'auras qu'a tirer dessus avec un de tes sort.

Cette cible resemblait a Jack Frost , d'abord Jessica ressentit de la compassion a voir Jack , mais Circé s'approcha de son oreille et murmura

-il a tuée tes parents, il t'a trahi et il n'a fait que profiter de toi pour que tu souffre...

ses yeux se remplis de rage et de souffrance, la compasion disparaît et Jessica hurla avant de lancer un sort de cauchemars sur la cible. Celle ci explosa. Les esprits des ténèbres se regardèrent avec un sourire victorieux

-elle est prete.. fit Pitch, maintenant, la guerre est déclarée.

* * *

Alors ? ce chapitre ? j'attend vos reviews ! a demain :D


	12. Chapitre 12: la fin d'une légende

Chapitre 12 : la fin d'une légende.. 

Jamie et ses amis étaient au parc, depuis qu'ils ai vaincus Pitch avec les 5 légendes, les 6 amis ne se quittèrent plus . Cela fait deux ans que les amis était tout le temps ensemble avec toujours le même sujet de discutions : les gardiens. Ils fessait une bataille de boules de neige quand ils cessèrent tous mouvement et regardèrent tous le ciel, sauf Jamie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils fessait. Puis, il leva la tête et eu le souffle coupé: des nuages d'un noir intense c'était installé au dessus de la ville. Ils formait une sorte de spirale au dessus du lac de Burgess. Jamie allait partir vers l'endroit indiqué mais fut stoppé dans son élan

-que ce que tu fait ? C'est trop dangereux ! Fit choupette

Choupette lui tenait le bras, il ne pouvait plus bouger a cause de la poigne de la jeune fille.

-je vais les aider , ils ont besoin de notre aide !

-non.. la dernière fois, ont était essentiel, maintenant c'est leur combat Jamie, fit les jumeaux en baissant la tête

Jamie arrêta de se débattre et partit direction sa maison.

-si tu a besoin de moi, tu n'aura qu'a m'appeler Jack...

et repartit avant de jeter un dernier regard au lac, ainsi que ses amis.

Le ciel était sombre, laissant apparaître aucune source de lumière, mais une lumière apparut, un portail magique s'ouvra dans le ciel et laissa apparaître le traineau du père Noël, avec a l'intérieur les 5 légendes surveillant le ciel noir qui était apparut. Il se posa et était devant le lac.

-nous y voilà.. fit Jack inquiété.

-oui.. vous êtes tous prêts ? Ils peuvent arriver d'une minute a l'autre, avec comme otage Jessica. Fit Nord avec son accent russe

-mais nous sommes déjà la mes amis !

Les gardiens levèrent les yeux au ciel et put distinguer difficilement les esprits des ténèbres, qui était sur un rocher de plus de 5 mètres de haut. Les 5 gardiens les regardèrent yeux dans les yeux. Mais Jack fut surpris quand il vit Jessica a leur gauche , mais , elle ne se débattait pas, elle restait la a les fixés. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard: elle n'avait plus ce petit quelque chose que Jack aimait tellement. Ses yeux n'était plus d'un vert vif qui reflétait la vie, mais un vert sombre, qui reflétait la mort.

-Jessica … ? murmura Jack

-et bien, bonsoir Jess.. on devrai-je dire, Jack Frost !

-ne …. ne t'en fait pas ! On viens t'aider !

-m'aider ?

Jessica fit un rire diabolique, ce qui fit frissonné Jack, il ne comprenait pas.

-m'aider a me venger de toi ?! Je doute que tu puisse m'aider Jack Frost !

Jack ne comprenait pas, il ne bougeait plus, il espérait une réponse qui puisse le rassurer.

-ou cas ou tu ne n'aurai pas compris mon pauvre Jack, je me suis lier a eux par ma propre volonté. Et figure toi que j'ai des pouvoirs.

Jack crut perdre connaissance. Elle avait dit qu'elle s'était joint a eux ? Non, s'était impossible, et pourtant , c'était vrai.

-des... des pouvoirs ? Chuchota Jack

-oui, je suis une descendante de Merlin, le plus grand sorcier du monde qui ai vécu sur terre ! Et j'ai pu réveiller les pouvoirs que j'ai hériter de lui. Maintenant, je peux me venger... me venger de ce que tu m'a fait durant toute ma vie ! et tant que j'y suis, je détruirais tes petits copains que je ne connaissait pas évidement ! Tu sais pourquoi, hein Jack ?!

Un silence régna, les gardiens les regardait tous et eurent un frisson dans leurs dos. Ils comprirent que si il voulait que Jessica se jouannent a eux, ce n'ai que pour ses pouvoirs ultra puissants et sa soif de vengeance. ils se préparèrent a se combattre tendis que Jack eu un moment d'hésitation avant de pointer son bâton vers Pitch et de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

-que la bataille commence ! s'écria Pitch

a ses mots, Jack lança un jet de glace qui l'esquiva sans hésiter. Sab et Fée se jetèrent sur les cauchemars que Pitch lança instantanément, Nord se jeta sur Rumpelstillskin, Bunny sur Circé et Jessica n'hésita pas a s'attaqué a Jack tendis que Pitch ne bougea pas, regardant le spectacle, mais Mort n'était plus la, il semblait qu'il ai disparut dans les airs.

Nord essayait de frapper ses sabres sur Rumpelstillskin qui les évita aussi vite que l'éclair, malgré sa petite taille et sa bosse fournue sur son dos, il avait la capacité de pouvoir courir très vite. Il s'arrêta et regarda Nord avec un air malicieux

-pourquoi tu te bats ? Et si on fessait un marché ?

-moi ? Faire un marché avec toi ? Tu rêve mon petit !

Nord lança un des ses sabres sur Rumpelstillskin, mais il disparut dans les airs

-et si je te disait que je peux te ramener ta femme ?

Nord se retourna et vit Rumpelstillskin sur un rocher. Il était un peu près de la hauteur de Nord. Nord desserra ses poings qui tenait ses sabres et le regarda d'un air surpris

-tu... tu peux la faire revenir ?

Rumpelstillskin eu un sourire au coin

-oui mon chère père Noël, mais pour cela il faut un petit quelque chose de ta part

Nord fronça les sourcils, il pensa immédiatement que c'était un piège, mais il se demandait si il pouvait effectivement faire revenir Anne. Et oui, il n'osait jamais dire son prénom... elle s'apellait Anne Jefferson. Mais il avait aussi oublié un petit détail qu'il n'avait pas dit aux autres, il l'avait épouser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser

-que veux tu ?

je veux tes sabres Nord !

Nord hésita, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement il prit une décision... il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout son être..

-c'est d'accord... murmura Nord

très bien, mais avant tout , il faut que tu signe se contrat

Rumpelstillskin déroula un long parchemin qui apparut dans ses mains. Nord s'approcha, pris la plume qui apparut aussi, pris un dernier soupir et signa. Rumpelstillskin pris tout de suite un sourire diabolique. Il roula son parchemin en une fraction de seconde.

-Nord, tes sabres, s'il te plait ! Niah ah ah ah !.

Rumpelstillskin tendis sa main verte vers Nord et attendis qu'il lui donne ses précieux sabres. Nord lui tendis sa main avec les sabres. Puis il prit un air menaçant et attrapa le bras vert de l'esprit et le souleva

-je ne me laisserai pas me faire piéger par toi, Rumpelstillskin !

Nord pris son sabre et laissa tomber l'autre et transperça le corps de la créature. Celle ci ne bougea plus. Rumpelstillskin était immortel, mais pouvait mourir blesser, et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que il n'était ni choisi par l'homme de la lune, ni un sentiment, une saison ou une légende. C'était un personnage d'un conte que les humains ont inventé, tout comme barbe bleue ou boucle d'or ou d'autres personnages. Nord lâcha Rumpelstillskin, et tomba au sol en se tenant les cotes et en commencement un ricanement.

-personne... personne ne trahi un contrat avec moi ! N'oublie pas Nord, tu en paiera les conséquences ! Ou quelqu'un que tu aimes le paiera ! … la … la magie a toujours un prix..

sur ces mots, Rumpelstillskin se laissa s'étendre sur le sol geler avant de disparaître en cendre. Nord regarda le ciel toujours noir par les nuages.

-je suis désolé... j'aurai pu te ramener a moi, mais je n'ai pas pu... je te laisserai vivre en paix maintenant... je t'aime.

Nord resta pensif.

Bunny lança des œufs explosif et ses boomerangs sur Circé, qui les évita ou les effaça grâce a sa magie noir. Bunny se mit en position pour attaqué de nouveau, mais Circé leva la tête : elle avait les yeux rempli de haine et leva les bras au ciel et lança une attaque sur Bunny qui s'effondra sur le sol.. Il se releva et fixa Circé, qui eu un sourire victorieux. Il tapa le sol du pied entra dans le trou qui était apparut. Circé surveillait ses gardes. Elle regardait de droite a gauche, de haut en bas, mais ne vit personne.

-alors tu te dégonfles le lapin ? Je te croyais plus tenace que sa !

-oh, mais je le suis !

Elle regarda de tous les cotés, mais ne vis personne

ou es-tu lapin de malheur ?!

-ce serai moins drôle si je te le disais !

Circé regarda partout, mais toujours rien, elle crut devenir folle.

-dès que je te trouve, tu regrettera de t'être affronter a moi ! ah ah ah ah !

quand tout a coup un trou s'ouvrit juste au dessous de ses pieds , elle y tomba dedans et disparut Bunny sortit de l'autre coté: il était sous terre mais pouvait parler et la voir grâce a un petit trou qui était au dessus de lui. Nord arriva avec ses sabres aux mains.

-ou tu la emmener ? Fit Nord

au centre de la terre. Elle ne nous embêtera plus désormais. Et toi, ou est Rumpelstillskin ?

il est en enfer..

Bunny comprit et mit sa main sur son épaule. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Sab et Fée en difficulté avec les cauchemars, qui apparaissent de plus en plus nombreux. Ils n'attendèrent pour partir aider leur amis.

Jessica lança des sorts de cauchemars sur Jack qui lui, les évitait ou se defendait avec ses jets de glace.

-Jessica, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

-tu as peur qu'une fille te bâtes !

sur ces mots, Jessica lança un autre sort sur Jack, qui l'évita de justesse

-Jessica, écoute , je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour tous ce que j'ai fait pour tes parents... je … je suis désolé... veux tu me pardonnez ?

Jessica le regarda, il était sincère. Elle ressenti de la compassion et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas... mais elle repensa a ce que Circé lui avait dit : « il a détruit ta vie, et tu ne pourra plus la rattrapé, tu as promis a tes parents que tu te vengerais, tu ne veux pas trahir ta promesse , si ? » . ses yeux se remplirent de plusieurs sentiments : la haine, la souffrance, la douleur, la colère, la tristesse, le chagrin et le regret. Jack n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur dans des yeux.

NON ! tu m'a trahi ! tu as tué mes parents ! tu as détruit ma vie ! j'appartiens au ténèbres désormais ! et tu crois pouvoir me convaincre de laisser tomber ma vengeance ?! JAMAIS !

elle leva les bras au ciel, et tous les nuages du ciel noir se rassemblèrent autour de ses mains, les éclairs était au ciel est résonnèrent . Jack fessa un pas un arrière en observant ce phénomène. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec ses yeux qui n'était plus vert, mais noir.

-je te déteste

elle lança son sort sur Jack, qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'envoler ou de l'esquiver: il se prit se coup en plein dans le ventre et hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il était sur le ventre, une main devant lui, essayant d'attraper son bâton qui était a quelques centimètres de lui, et l'autre tenant ses cotes. Il était au bord du lac, sur le sol. Jessica s'approcha de lui, resta debout, et de la magie noir apparut dans ses mains. Jack leva la tête et la vit prêt a attaquer.

-tout es fini pour toi Jack Frost !

JE T'AIME !

Jessica n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . La magie dans ses mains disparaît et recula d'un pas et trébucha. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils redevenèrent verts et son regard se remplirent d'incertitude, mais la colère s'était dissipé

-que-ce... que-ce que tu as dit ?

-je... je t'aime Jessica ! Je n'était pas sur, mais en voyant que je t'ai perdu, je compris que je t'aimais vraiment... je sais que tu me prends responsable de tous les malheurs qui t'est arrivé, mais je n'ai jamais eu un tel regret dans ma vie.. si je devais retourner en arrière se serait de pouvoir sauver tes parents et... de ne pas apparaître dans ta vie... je le répète une dernière fois avant..que tu m'achève .. je … je …. je suis désolé Jessica ...

Jessica resta la, a ne rien dire, elle ne fessait que le regarder, qui lui souffrait énormément a cause de la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé... elle était perdu..

-oh... comme c'est touchant.. Jack Frost, amoureux !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent les yeux et vit Mort arriver.

-bien, je constate que tu ne veux pas finir ton travail . Alors je le finirais moi même ! Fit Mort avant de faire un grand sourire et de se tourner vers Jack

Mort le souleva avec ses mains squelettiques et resta la en le regardant. Jack n'avait jamais senti une telle souffrance, il se tenait les cotes et se sentait drôle en même temps. La douleur dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus intense

-MORT ! NON ! NE FAIS PAS SA ! hurla Jessica

les 4 autres gardiens se tournèrent et vit Jack au contact avec Mort, mais leur souffles se coupèrent quand ils virent de la fumée sortirent du corps du jeune homme. Cette fumée fut aspiré par Mort.

Les cheveux de Jack redevinrent bruns, ses yeux redevinrent marrons noisette, sa peau pale devint désormais rosé et chaude, et la glace sur son sweat-shirt se mit a fondre. Mort lâcha Jack qui retomba au sol, et disparut aussitôt. Jessica s'approcha de Jack, s'agenouilla , le retourna sur le dos et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait mal.. de plus en plus mal. Jessica regarda son ventre et vit du sang s'écouler. Le bâton se mit a s'assombrir. Jessica les prit, le donna a Jack, qui était presque inconscient, mais par stupéfaction, il ne brillait plus.. ce n'était qu'un simple bâton... Jack est devenu mortel.

Pitch voyant cela,se mit a rire diaboliquement et regarda , désormais les 4 légendes et Jack

oui ! Enfin ! Mon plan a marché a merveille ! Jack est maintenant mortel !

les gardiens se tournèrent vers Jack, et vit que c'était vrai . Les cauchemars c'était dissipé, mais Pitch eu un sourire plus que victorieux, mais fut vite effacé quand il ne vit, ni Rumpelstillskin, ni Circé, ni Mort.

-mais... ou sont ils ?

-Rumpelstillskin et Circé ne viendront plus jamais nous causé des ennuis ! s'écria Nord

et Mort ? Murmura Fée

sur ces mots, une ombre coururent autour d'eux, avant de s'arrêter auprès de Pitch.

-vous ne me vaincrai pas !

Pitch eut un sourire victorieux avant de regarder les gardiens

-j'aimerai en finir avec se Jack Frost maintenant qu'il est mortel, mais vit la blessure que tu lui a fait Jessica, il mourra de lui même.

Jessica tourna sa tête vers Jack, et le regarda, il souffrait, c'était évident.

-non... murmura Jessica

-si ! c'est bien se que tu voulais, non ? Te venger ?! Et bien désoler de te dire ça ma douce, mais tu as passé tellement de temps sur ta vengeance que tu n'a même pas remarquer que tu fessait plus de mal que de bien autour de toi ! a cause de toi, une autre personne mourra se soir par ta faute !

Jessica se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains et se releva

-non ! Non ! Tu mens !

-comme j'ai menti quand je te disais que disais que ton chèree Jess est Jack Frost ?! Il faudrait arrêter que tu crois que c'est la faute tous le monde autour de toi, et de te dire que pour une fois, c'est de TA faute !

Jessica, sur ces mots, ces rabattit sur elle même. Pitch eu un sourire victorieux et eut un petit ricanement.

-nous reviendrons, et on vous éliminera un-par-un, et puis, maintenant, il reste 4 gardiens sur 5 !

sur ces mots Pitch et Mort disparurent dans les ténèbres. Nord, Sab, Bunny et Fée allèrent vers Jack, maintenant mortel.

-Jack ! Comment tu te sens ? Fit Nord, avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-j'ai... j'ai froid, fit Jack un sourire au coin mais fut vite effacer par sa douleur.

-je suis désolé Jack, Pitch a raison.. tout es de ma faute... je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça.. je voulais tellement me venger, que j'ai oublié que je fesai que du mal autour de moi.. tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Jack.. et pourtant, a cause de moi.. tu vas mou... mourir... j'a... j'appartient au ténèbres.. c'est sur..

Jack entendant cela, malgré la douleur qui s'empreignait de lui, posa sa main sur la joue de Jessica

-non... tu n'appartiens pas aux ténèbres.. Merlin n'était pas un etre maléfique, il pouvait utilisé de la magie noir.. mais .. il n'était pas mauvais.. il a aidé Arthur durant toute sa vie .. comme … comme un gardien.. et ce n'est la faute de personne.. c'est simplement le destin...

Jessica avait les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, ainsi que les gardiens.. meme Bunny ! il essayait de les cacher, mais trop tard, le gardien de l'amusement les ont vu, mais ne dit rien, il avait juste un sourire. Pas de taquinerie, mais de compassion.

-je … je t'aime Jack...

Jack tourna sa tete vers Jessica, qui elle, le regardait avec de la tristesse et de la souffrance dans les yeux.. elle revivait le pire moment de sa vie.. la mort de sa Mère..

-je.. je ne savais ce que c'était ce sentiment que j'éprouvait pour toi … un sentiment de bien etre.. avec une personne.. quand.. ton coeur bats a chaque moment... quand on se sent … vivant..

Jack eu un sourire avant qu'une larme coule sur ses joues rosé et chaude. Il garda sa main sur la joue de Jessica avant de murmurer

-moi aussi je me sens vivant auprès de toi...

Jessica pencha sa tete vers Jack, et deposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack essaya de lui rendre son baiser. Les gardiens les regardèrent, avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, et de la compassion pour Jack et Jessica , surtout Nord.. qui n'aura jamais pu dire « je t'aime » a Anne...

mais les regards des gardiens se changèrent quand ils virent la main de Jack qui était sur la joue de Jessica, tomber pour atterir sur le sol enneigé. Jessica leva le tete et le regarda . Il n'avait plus aucun mouvement, il avait les yeux fermés, et ne bougea plus.

non non non non non non non ! Jack reveille toi ! tu ne peux pas me faire sa ! Jack !

les gardiens baissèrent tous la tete. Jessica le regarda dans ses bras, ne bougeant plus, elle espèrait un miracle . Elle leva les yeux et regarda la lune

-alors ? tu ne fais rien ?! Il est mort ! par MA faute ! tu devrais plutot prendre ma vie plutot que la sienne ! il ne mérites pas cela !

elle attendait une réponse, mais rien , le vide total.. elle regarda finalement le visage de Jack, pour y finalement y plongait son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent et y sanglota.

Jack, l'esprit de l'hiver, le gardien de l'amusement, était ….. mort

voilà ! c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! vous serez la suite tout a l'heure ! salut ! est laissé des reviews ! :D


	13. Chaptitre 13 : la question

je sais, je sais je vous écrit la suite un peu plus tot mais j'était BEAUCOUP trop inspiré ! je vais vous laissé sur votre faim sur ce chapitre ! bref, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

chapitre 13 : la question

tous le monde était au palais des glaces. Fée déposait des bougies autour du symbole représentant Jack. Ils firent une ronde en se tenant les mains, tête baissé. Mais Jessica n'était pas là. Après la cérémonie, Nord partit déposer le corps de Jack sur un autel de verre, devant un lac, son lac.. il a sauvé sa sœur a cet endroit, il est devenu Jack Frost a cet endroit, et il est mort deux fois a cette endroit... il y avait son bâton a coté de lui, mais sans aucune lumière vive... comme si.. il était mort avec..

Nord rentra au pôle et alla vers la chambre où il avait installé Jessica. Il toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Il entrouva la porte avant de passer la tête a travers.

-Jessica... ? je... je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse. Il entra finalement, et vit Jessica assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, recroquevillé sur elle-même, la tête plongé dans ses bras, qui, tenait ses jambes repliées. A travers la fenêtre, on put y voir de la neige tombé lentement, déjà sur le paysage enneigée au loin.. il alla s'assoir a coté d'elle, face a ses jambes et baissa le regard

-tu sais... je sais ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime... partir a jamais...

elle ne bougea point, sans prononcer un mot.. Nord leva le regard et la regarda

-enfaite.. on ne sait pas présenté : je m'appelle Nord je suis le père-

-je sais... murmura Jessica

rien que dans ces deux petits mots, Nord put percevoir la douleur dans sa voix. Puis elle leva le regard vers Nord. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi tourmentés et rempli d'une douleur aussi profonde chez quelqu'un. Elle avait des cernes autour des yeux, après avoir pleuré durant plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis... la mort de sa mère..

-je … je suis désolé... je

-ce n'ai rien mon enfant... je te comprends..

il leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle fit un sourire forcé, mais elle ne put le garder en repensant au visage de Jack, mourant dans ses bras.. Jessica se leva , se qui surprit le père Noël, elle partit vers la porte et sortit. Nord se leva après 2 minutes d'hésitation, et sortit a son tour. Il ne vit personne. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, où se trouvait Fée, Bunny et Sab. Il entra et vit les 3 gardiens qui ne prononçait aucun mot et avaient les têtes baissées.

-vous n'aurez pas vu Jessica ?

Les gardiens levèrent leurs têtes avec un regard inquisiteur.

-comment ça ? Elle n'ai plus là ? Demanda Fée

je lui ai parlé et elle est partit. J'ai cru qu'elle serait ici.

-et bien, visiblement non.. fit Bunny avec la voix enroué

-Bunny... va la chercher.. elle ne dois pas être a l'extérieur alors que Pitch tourne au alentour avec Mort... fit Nord

Bunny aquiesca en repensant a ce que Mort a fait a Jack, et tapa le sol avec son pied et sauta dedans.

Quelques instants plutôt 

Jessica s'était téléporté à l'endroit où Jack a été déposé.. le lac de Jack.. elle s'agenouilla pour arriver a la même auteur de l'autel, et regarda Jack, les yeux rempli de mélancolie.

je .. n'arrive toujours pas a croire que... j'ai fais ça... alors que.. je t'aimais..

elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle avait des perles salée qui roulait sur ces joues.

-comment j'ai pu … murmura t-elle. Je ne suis pas censé être là.. mais c'était plus fort que moi..

elle leva les yeux vers la lune, qui commençait a apparaître par le coucher de soleil.

-je .. je ferai n'importe quoi pour te voir revenir..

elle mit ses bras sur le torse de Jack et y plongea son regard avant de sangloter.

-n'importe quoi hein ? Cela m'intéresse, niah ah ah ah !

elle leva les yeux et reconnut cette voix. Mais il est … non... c'est impossible. Elle se retourna et vit Rumpelstillskin.

-impossible... je croyais que Nord t'avais tué ?! Fit -elle en se relevant et en le fixant

-qui ? Le vieux barbu ? Peut -être .. mais je suis là ! niah ah ah ah !

-co..comment ?

-j'imagine que Nord ne t'a rien dit... bon ! C'est encore a moi de tout expliquer ! Mais bon.. il a signé un contrat avec moi . Mais il ne l'a pas respecter. Et tu sais bien que l'a magie a un prix. Et sur ce coup, c'est ton chère Jack qui l'a payer !

Rumpelstillskin pointa son doigt vers Jack avec un sourire vers le coin.

-et comme désormais il a était payé... je suis revenu ! Encore plus malin qu'avant ! Niah ah ah ah !

-n..non...

et si ! Et j'ai une proposition pour toi … je peux t'aider a faire revivre ce chère Jack Frost..

Rumpelstillskin, baissa le regard, le sourire au coin.

-... je...que-ce que tu veux... ? Je sais que la magie a toujours un prix.

et bien, ma chère Jessica... je veux tes pouvoirs, fit-il froidement

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir observer Jack. Elle desserra les poings et se retourna vers Rumpelstillskin.

-je.. ne sais pas..

-très bien ! Je te souhaite toutes mes condoléances pour ton petit Jack. Je vais te laisser pleurer sur son sort ! A bientôt !

-non ! attend..

elle baissa le regard, et ferma les yeux en froncants les sourcils.

-d'accord..

Rumpelstillskin fit un grand sourire avant de déroulé un parchemin et sortit de son sweet gris, une plume.

-tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire ma chère Jessica

elle prit un dernier soupir et signa le parchemin. Il se roula en un clin d'œil, et Rumpelstillskin le fit disparaître. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains vertes a quelques millimètres du corps de Jessica. Une fumée noir en sortit. Jessica hurla de douleur mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ferma les yeux tellement la douleur était intense, mais ne put retenir ses cris. Quand plus rien ne sortait du corps de la jeune fille, elle s'écroula sur le sol, sur ses genous en se tenant les cotes. Elle leva le regard et vit Rumpelstillskin avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres .

-bien. A mon tour de respecter ma part du marché niah ah ah ah !

il alla devant le corps de Jack et mit ses mains devant le corps de l'adolescent. Une fumée blanche entra dans le corps de Jack. Mais Jessica plissa les yeux et put voir des sortes... d'anomalie . Quand la fumée fut dissipé, Rumpelstillskin se retourna vers Jessica toujours au sol, et lui sourit

-j'adore faire des marchés avec toi ! Niah ah ah ah !

Et il disparut dans les ténèbres. Jessica , après quelques instants, se leva et alla vers le corps de Jack tout en se tenant les cotes. Elle resta a le regarder …. mais rien.

-non... il n'a pas rempli sa part du contrat ! il m'a menti ! et dire que je n'ai rien vu venir ! et je lui ai donné mes pouvoirs ! je... je suis qu'une idiote... je fait toujours tout pour tout gaché...

elle se mit dans la même position que tout-à-l'heure. Sa phrase tournait dans sa tête: « je fait toujours tout pour tout gaché ». elle resta là, le visage plongé dans ses bras. Mais elle sentit quelque chose. Elle leva le regard et vit le torse de Jack se levait et redescendre. Comme si... il respirait.. oui ! il respirait ! un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jessica qui prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains.

-il.. il respire ! il est vivant ! fit-elle avec un petit rire

quand soudain, un trou apparut a cotê d'elle. Bunny y sortit.

-Jessica.. tu n'ai pas censé être ici..

-Bunny ! Jack ! Il, il, il est vivant !

-quoi ...?

-il respire ! Il vit !

Bunny s'approcha et sentit avec stupeur, le souffle de Jack. Un sourire fit sur ses babines et regarda Jessica avec des yeux ronds.

-comment est-ce possible ?

-je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut le ramener au chaud

-oui... oui ! allez viens il faut allez au pôle ! S'exclama t-il

il tapota du pied et sauta dedans ainsi que Jessica avec le corps de Jack envelopper dans une couverture en soie blanche qui était placé autour de l'autel.

Palais des glaces 

Jack se reveilla dans une des chambres du palais des glaces. Il se leva et remarqua un bandage autour de son ventre. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à a un miroir qui était placé a quelques mètres du lit . Il s'observa et examina ses cheveux chatains et ses yeux marrons noisettes. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit venir de l'exterieur. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il vit les jouets volé autour de lui et eu un petit rire en voyant une petite libellule électronique virevolté autour de lui. Il se tourna vers sa gauche et vit au bout du couloir la porte du bureau de Nord. Il ouvrit la porte et fut sous le choc...

quelques instants plus tôt 

Jessica arriva avec Bunny au pôle avec evidement, le corps de Jack. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Nord. Fée, Sab et Nord furent troublée et choquée en voyant Jessica et Bunny entré avec le corps de Jack.

-que... que-ce que vous faites avec … et pourquoi vous …. que-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Nord

-Jack est vivant ! Il respire ! S'écria Bunny le sourire aux babines

Nord s'approcha de la poitrine du jeune homme et entendit avec stupeur le coeur de Jack... battre !

Il frappa dans ses mains, en faisant un petit rire. Il se ressaisissa et regarda le ventre de Jack. Il prit un bandage et l'enroula.

sa risque de saigner . Sa n'est pas complétement cicatrisé, fit-il tout en enroulant le ventre de l'adolescent

il se releva et mit ses mains en forme de rond autour de sa bouche et s'écria

-Raf ! ramène le a sa chambre !

un yéti entra et prit délicatement Jack dans ses bras pour le mettre dans sa chambre. Fée était dans tout ses états mais se calma et regarda Jessica dans les yeux

-comment est-que tu as fait Jessica ? Demanda Fée

Jessica regarda les gardiens qui la fixèrent. Elle baissa les yeux .

-je … heu … j'ai revu … Rumpelstillskin..

-quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?! S'écria Nord

Jessica leva les yeux vers Nord en serrant un peu ses poings

il m'a dit que Jack avait payé le prix du contrat que tu n'a pas respecter Nord.. et comme il a été payé... il a pu revenir...

Nord ouvrit grands ses yeux en repensant a la phrase que Rumpelstillskin avait prononcé avant de mourir : « n'oublie pas Nord ! Tu en paiyera les conséquences ! Ou quelqu'un le payera ! la... la magie a toujours un prix... » il se sentait coupable.

-ne t'en fait pas Nord... je t'en veux pas... mais..

-mais ? Fit Bunny

-j'ai... j'ai fait un autre contrat avec lui

Nord s'avança vers Jessica et mit ses mains sur ces épaules, les yeux grands ouverts

-qu'a tu donner contre la vie de Jack Jessica ?

elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-...mes pouvoirs..

Nord fut un grand pas un arrière mais fit tomber un petit bloc de glace qui était en haut des étagères. Fée plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, Sab baissa la tête alors que Bunny s'approcha de Jessica en froncants les sourcils

-mais tu es folle ! tu comprends pas ! maintenant Pitch a tes pouvoirs et ceux de Jack ! il lui a redonné la vie , mais pas son immortalité, et donc ses pouvoirs !

Jessica ne bougea pas. Elle resta tête baissé et les poings sérrés. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître Jack entrer. Nord et Sab se mirent a sourire, Bunny le regarda un sourire au coin, Jessica se retourna les yeux rempli d'espoir en voyant Jack vivant... bien vivant... Fée ne put s'empecher de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Jack ! s'écria Fée avec un petit rire.

Mais, Jack la fit reculer en la regardant avec des grands yeux. Elle recula et le regarda . Tout le monde ne comprenait pas son geste

-Jack …? murmura Jessica

-je peux vous poser une question ?! Fit Jack en reculant en les pointant du doigt

mais cette question était la plus choquante que tout le monde ai pu s'attendre.. la pire... en entendant cette question, Jessica crut perdre connaisance, tendis que les autres avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, de stupeur …...

-... je pourais savoir où je suis et qui vous êtes ?

* * *

alors ? je sais, je sais, je vais vous tué a cause du suspence ! laissé des reviews ! Je vous écrirai la suite demain ! a + !


	14. Chapitre 14: amnésie

Chapitre 14 : Amnésie

-... je peux savoir où je suis et qui vous êtes ?

Les souffles des gardiens se coupèrent, le visage de Jessica semblait se décomposer... ce Rumpelstillskin ! Il l'avait bien eu ! non seulement, il a les pouvoirs de Jack et de Jessica, mais en plus, Jack ait visiblement, perdu la mémoire ! Quelle tricheur ! Quelle menteur ! Quel …. idiote suis-je.. pensa Jessica. Elle était tellement effondré par la mort de Jack, qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne.. et voilà le résultat ! Mais elle repensa au sortes « d'anomalie » qu'elle avait vu dans la fumée blanche qui pénétrait dans le corps de Jack... c'était surement ça !

-non... chuchota Jessica

-Jack ? Tu... tu ne te rappelle pas de nous ? Demanda Nord

Jack recula par petit pas en froncants les sourcils.

je ne vous connait pas ! la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est...

il se stoppa net, avant de regarder autour de lui, il tourna autour de lui pour bien observer les lieux

-où est Lucie ? où est ma petite sœur ?! je.. je l'ai sauvé sur ce lac ! et... et je suis …. comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ici !

Tous les gardiens se regardèrent avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il ne souvenait pas de sa vie immortel, mais seulement de celle quand il était mortel. Alors que cela fessait 300 ans de cela !

-écoute Jack, commença Fée

-comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Et comment ça se fait que... tu … tu ai des ailes ?! Et pourquoi il y a un lapin de pratiquement 2 mètres de haut ?!

-je fait un mètre quatre-vingts cinq ! Et écoute nous avant de poser des questions ! Hurla Bunny

Jack serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils et resta sur place. Jessica s'avança vers lui, les yeux rempli de tristesse pour Jack. Comment allait-elle faire pour tout lui expliquer ? Il ne la crolerai pas ! Et comment lui dire que sa sœur ai disparu de la terre il y a plus de 300 ans ? Elle hésita avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de lui sourire. Jack, l'a regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui sourire. Décidément ! Immortel ou non, il ne restera pas insensible a son charme !

-ne t'inquiète pas.. je vais tout t'expliquer, mais il faut me promettre quelque chose.

Jack reprit son air menaçant, mais vulnérable a la fois a cause de ces êtres fantastiques autour de lui, et resserra les points.

-qui me dit qu'il faut que je te fasse confiance ?! Je ne sais pas où est Lucie ! Ma mère va s'inquiéter ! Je lui ai promis de rentrer avec elle avant le coucher du soleil ! Et je vois que je suis enlever par des gens vraiment riche pour pouvoir s'offrir un palais !

A l'époque, Jack vivait dans une sorte de chalet. Il était pauvre, mais vivait bien pour un jeune homme de son age. Il jouait avec son frère et ses 2 sœurs dans une veille étable, et dans une grande clairière, dont la verdure était comparable aux yeux de Jessica.

-.. Tu dois me promettre, de ne pas t'affoler, quoique je puis-se dire.. d'accord ? Tu dois juste m'écouter..

Jack la regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

-... d'accord..

Jessica regarda les gardiens, qui, hochèrent la tête. Elle l'emmena dans un des grands salon du palais, où était disposer un énorme canapé de velours rouge en face d'une cheminé et une fenêtre,qui était caché par un rideau. Ils s'essayèrent, mais Jack pris le plus de distance possible de Jessica. Pour lui, elle semblait bizarre, malgré la beauté qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés, étaient tombées le long de ses épaules, ses lèvres était fines et roses, ce qui fit ressortir ses splendides yeux verts. Elle avait un jean noir et un tee-shirt a manches longues bleu. Elle le regarda et pris un dernier soupir, en craignant sa réaction face a ses explications.

-bon... tu risques de ne pas me prendre pour une folle mais... j'espère que tu me croira..

il la regarda, craignant ses explications.

-je m'appelle Jessica. Et je suis …. heu... une magicienne. La jeune femme qui volait tout à l'heure, est la Fée des dents, le lapin géant est le lapin de Pâques, le petit bonhomme en or est le marchand de sable et le vieux barbu est le père Noël . Tu est au pôle Nord, au palais des glaces... chez le père Noël. Nous... nous sommes au 21ème siècle, et ta sœur... et toute ta famille... n'existe plus désormais Jack...

Jack se mit a rigoler, ce qui ne surpris pas Jessica. On lui aurait dit la même chose, elle aurait fait la même chose, mais en bien pire... Jack s'arrêta, en constatant que Jessica avait un regard sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux a son goût. Il se leva et serra les poings en constatant que le regard de Jessica reflétait qu'une seule chose : la vérité.

-non... tu …. tu mens ! ce n'ai pas possible !

il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et tira d'un coup sec le rideau, en espérant voir le village au loin, avec le feu de camp de chaque soir, la nuit et sans aucune neige. A l'époque, il était en mois d'avril , et il n'y avait que du soleil. C'est normal que la couche de glace qui recouvrait le lac, était fine quand on y repense. Mais en tirant le rideau, ses espoirs s'envolèrent en voyant le paysage enneigé, des flocons tombés et un désert de glace qui était a perte de vue. Il baissa la tête en la secouant. Ce n'était pas possible ! il … est puis... ce n'est … NON ! il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était vrai ! Il se retourna et regarda Jessica, qui s'était lever, et le regardait, le regard rempli de désespoir. Il s'avança vers elle en la fixant.

-ce n'ai pas tout.. murmura Jessica

il la regarda et resta planté la. Il attendait qu'il lui dise la suite..

-si on te connais.. c'est parce-que tu était devenu immortel.. tu est devenu l'esprit de l'hiver. Le fameux Jack Frost... après que tu ai sauvé ta sœur, tu est tombé au fond du lac.. tu était mort. Mais l'homme de la lune t'a donné une autre chance.. il t'a donné l'immortalité. Tu as passé 300 ans a faire tomber de la neige a chaque coin du monde, a l'arrivé de l'hiver. Mais personne ne te voyais, tu était invisible, parce-que personne ne croyait en toi. Mais un jour, l'homme de la lune t'a choisi pour devenir un gardien.. comme le sont les autres qui sont au bureau.. tu as était choisi pour apporté bonheur et amusement aux enfants du monde entier.

Jack l'écouta, comme si elle racontait une histoire. Jessica lui raconta comment il a vaincu Pitch, sa rencontre avec le premier enfant qui ai cru en lui.. Jamie, comment il l'a connait et comment il est mort et il l'a refait vivre. A la fin de la conversation, Jack ne bougea pas , jusqu'à se qu'il baissa la tête avant de la relever en fixant la jeune fille.

-je ne suis pas un idiot ! tu crois que je suis assez fou pour pouvoir croire que j'étais un immortel et que j'ai vécu 300 ans ! non,non,non je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas mort !

-tu n'ai plus mort désormais ! Je peux t'aider a te le prouver, mais pour le reste... c'est encore a voir..

-prouve le moi ! Et … on verra ..

Jessica hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau du père Noël. Elle entra et regarda les gardiens avant de prononcer:

-il faut l'emmener a Burgess pour le « présenter » a Jamie

-oui.. Jamie va surement l'aider a retrouver la mémoire. Bunny ! Emmène Jack et Jessica a Burgess ! Tes terriers seront plus efficaces.. maugréa t-il

Bunny eu un sourire au coin et tapota du pied, laissant apparaître un trou au sol

a toi l'honneur mon chère Jack !

Jack se pencha et regarda la profondeur du trou. Il releva la tête avant de faire un rire nerveux

-oh oh oh ! Vous avez cru que j'allais sauté dedans alors que vous essayer de me faire croire que le lapin est le lapin de Pâques et que AHHHH !

Bunny l'avait pousser, pour qu'il puisse pouvoir allez dans son terrier sans faire d'histoire. Les gardiens le regarda les sourcils froncés.

-quoi ? Fit-il en haussant les épaules, bon Jessica c'est quand tu veux !

Jessica foudroya Bunny du regard avant de sauter dans le trou, suivi de Bunny.

Ils arrivèrent a Burgess par le terrier de Bunny. Jack, ne sachant plus voler, atterrit sur ses fesses, avant de se relever en se plaignant. Il leva la tête et vit avec stupeur les maisons, les routes et les voitures. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles « bidules » rouler sur une sorte terrain plat recouvert d'un truc noir. Il resta bouche bée. Jessica s'avança derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant de chuchoter a son oreille :

-bienvenue au 21ème siècle..

des tas de questions se mirent a tournée dans la tête de Jack : c'est vraiment le 21ème siècle ? Si non, pourquoi tous est si différent ? Est-ce que tous ce qu'elle a raconté était vrai ? Jamie va t-il l'approuvé ? Et alors... est-ce que sa famille et sa sœur sont vraiment mort ? Il ne savait plus où il en était..

-bien. Maintenant allons chez les Benett ! S'écria Bunny

Royaume des ténèbres 

Pitch et Mort était en train de planifier une autre attaque. Mais un problème se posa : ils n'était que 2. quand soudain ils entendirent une présence

-niah ah ah ah ! Alors on m'oublie ?

Les 2 esprits des ténèbres se retournèrent et virent Rumpelstillskin se frottant les mains.

-tiens tiens tiens ,qui voit-je ? Mais c'est mon vieil ami ! Je te croyais mort !

-roooohhhhh je ne vais quand meme pas tout réexpliquer ! mais, tu m'évitera se fardeau parce qued j'ai de très très bonne nouvelles, niah ah ah ah !

-raconte-moi tout, je vais savoir si ça en vaut vraiment la peine

-ohhhh oui sa vaut la peine ! niah ah ah ah !

Pitch tourna les talons et avança droit vers la sortie avant que Rumpelstillskin ne haussa la voix

et si je te disais que j'ai les pouvoirs de Jessica ?

Pitch se stoppa avant de se retourner, avec un sourire victorieux.

-tu as les pouvoirs de Jessica ?!

et ce n'est pas tout ! Jack est revenu a la vie

-quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce de-

-avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit , laisse moi finir ! Jack est en vie MAIS , je l'ai rendu amnésique. Il ne se souvient que de sa vie en t'en que mortel. Ce qui risque d'occupé nos chères gardiens ! Niah ah ah ah !

-tu es plutot malin pour un crapaud ! Ironisa Mort

-oui... je te félicite mon chère Rumpel, maintenant, j'ai une idée en place, ah ah ah !

les 3 esprits se regardèrent en fesant un petit diabolique. Les affaires des gardiens ne vont faire que anpirer...

* * *

et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis a demain pour la suite ! ;)


	15. Chapitre 15: le mortel

Chapitre 15: le mortel

-bien. Maintenant allons chez les Benett ! S'écria Bunny

Sur ces mots, Jack avança d'un pas avant de se retrouver complètement gelée : on se demande pourquoi ! Il était pied-nus et marchait sur de la neige blanche, mais évidement froide ! Il s'enroula de ses bras, se les frottas et eu un petit gémissement. Bunny eu un sourire au coin. Jack Frost ? Avoir froid ? C'était une exclusivité ! Mais il y avait urgence. Bunny s'approcha de lui, le pris et le mit sur son dos

-c'est bien parce que a l'époque, tu ne m'a pas traité et … parce que c'est une urgence et rien d'autre !

Jack le regarda et prit un sourire.

-merci. Euh... Bunny ? C'est ça ?

Bunny tourna sa tête pour pouvoir le voir, et eu les yeux ronds : Jack Frost ? Le remercier ? Et il l'a appeler par son prénom ? Cela lui fit tout drôle, mais eu un sourire. Après tout, Jack était très sympa quand il était mortel et quand il ne le connaisait pas.

-oui. C'est ça.

Il tourna sa tête et se mit sauter vers la maison de Jamie, suivie de Jessica, qui courait de toutes ses forces. Ils arrivèrent a la maison et Jack se sentit drôle. Il avait m'impression... il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Mais c'était impossible ! Il ne connait pas ce village ou plutot, cette ville, et il ne connait pas Jamie. Ils s'avancèrent, et Jessica frappa a la porte. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître la mère de Jamie.

-Jessica ! Cela fait deux jours que je n'arrive plus a te joindre, tu pourrais gardé les enfants ce soir ?

-euh... disons que je un imprévu

oh, très bien.. alors, peu-être que tu peux les garder tout de suite, je vais au supermarché et sa remplacera la garde de ce soir, d'accord ?

-euh.. d'accord. Je vous remercie madame Benett. Mais j'ai apporté un ami avec moi, il pourra m'aider ?

-oui, bien sur. Bien, je vous laisser a plus tard !

Madame Benett pris son manteau et son sac, et alla vers sa voiture, avant de faire un signe de la main a Jessica, et partit. Jessica, Jack et Bunny entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent vers la chambre de Jamie. Ils entrèrent et virent Jamie a la fenêtre, attendant l'arrivée de Jack. Il ne lui avait pas souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et n'était pas venu le voir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna et vit Jack entrer suivie de Jessica et du lapin de Pâques.

-Jack ! s'écria Jamie

il courut vers lui et lui fit un enorme calin. Jack ne bougea pas. Il avait les bras en l'air et avait les yeux ronds en fixant l'enfant. Jamie recula et observa Jack attentivement : quelque chose n'allait pas :il n'a d'abord pas réagi quand il lui a suater dans les bras, il avait la peau étrangement chaude. Il a remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de neige sur ses vetements. Puis il leva la tete, et remarqua la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

-euh Jack.. tu t'es fais une couleur ? Et tu t'es mis des lentilles ? Le bleu t'allais mieux sur tes yeux.

Jessica s'avança, s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Elle se mit a tout lui raconter. Sa mort, comment il est revenu a la vie et evidement, sa perte de mémoire. Jamie écoutait tout, il n'en perdais pas une miette. Mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle lui a dis qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui.. son meilleur ami, .. son confident.. mais il se ressaisissa, en comprenant l'urgence de la situation et s'approcha de Jack.

-Jack.. je suis Jamie, je suis ton meilleur ami et tout se que Jessica t'a raconté et vrai.

Alors.. c'est vrai..

Jack ne pouvait plus douter : le monde lui semblait si différent, il a rencontré un lapin géant de un metre quatre-vingts-cinq, une fée, un vieux barbu et un petit bonhomme en sable d'or, un enfant lui a tout confirmé, alors que il est si innocent, si … immature ! Jack se pris la tete dans ses mains, et s'agenouilla a terre. Sa famille... plus là... Lucie... plus là.. ce fut un choc pour l'adolescent.. Jamie mit une main sur l'épaule du garcon. Jack leva la tête : ses yeux noisette, s'était assombri par ses larmes.

-j'ai.. j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

il se releva et mis sa main sur son avant-bras et garda la tête baissé.

-attend Jack. Tiens !

Jamie lui tendit une paire de chaussure que son père lui avait donner, mais qui était d'une double pointure trop grande. Jack la pris et sortit. Jessica et Bunny discutèrent avec Jamie, a la recherche de quelque chose qui pourait redonner la mémoire a Jack. Jack sortit et s'asseya sur un banc qui se trouvait a quelques mètres de la maison de Jamie. Il enrola ses bras autour de ses jambes repliés et y plongit le visage. Il leva la tête et vit la neige tomber délicatement autour de lui. Il tendit la main en face de lui et un flocon tomba dans sa main. Le flocon se mit a fondre, mais bizarement, l'eau du flocon fondu, était d'un bleu vif. Il approcha son doigt du bleu dans son autre main et le toucha. Celui-ci disparut. Il se leva, mais il sentit un souffle derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit un grand homme a la peau grisatre, les cheveux ebène et avait une sorte de longue tunique noir.

-bonjour Jack. Apparament tu as perdu la mémoire ? Et bien, je me présente : je me nomme Pitch Black.

Pitch fit une sorte de révérance et l'observa avec ses yeux doré. Jack pris un air défensife. Il se souvint de se que lui avait dit Jessica a propos de Pitch : comment il l'a vaincu, qui il était,..

-ne t'inquiète pas Jack, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis venu t'aider a retrouver la mémoire.

-comment compte tu faire sa ? Meme les gardiens ne peuvent rien !

-grâce aux pouvoirs que nous avons.

Jack fronça les sourcils . Quelles pouvoirs ? Les siens ? Il ne savait pas ..

-que..quelles pouvoirs ?

-ceux du plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps ! les pouvoirs de Merlin ! Ils peuvent t'aider a retrouver la mémoire. Tu n'auras qu'a me suivre et tu auras tes réponses. Rester avec cette bande d'incompétent ne te servira a rien, surtout si ils ne peuvent pas t'aider.

-mais Jessica m'a dit que Fée a mes dents, elle peuvent m'aider a-

-mais qu'est-ce que tu es naive ! Les dents sont tes souvenirs en temps que mortel ! Elles ne seront d'aucune utilité pour retrouver tes souvenirs d'immortels ! Viens avec moi.. et je t'aiderai

Pitch lui tendit la main et attendit que Jack se décide. Jack resta pensif. Pouvait-il vraiment l'aider ? Fallait-t-il lui faire confiance après ce que Jessica ai raconté ? Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack pris la main de Pitch. Au même moment, Bunny, Jessica et Jamie sortirent de la maison, avec une idée en tête, mais il virent Jack avec Pitch.

-Jack ! non ! ne fais pas sa ! hurla Jessica

-trop tard ! Il a décidé de me faire confiance ! A la prochaine !

sur ces mots, Pitch s'envola dans les ténèbres avec Jack. Bunny et Jessica se regardèrent avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

-il faut prévenir les autres ! Jack peut facilement se faire pieger a présent !

-tu as raison Bunny. Jamie, reste ici, nous avons 2 problèmes maintenant. Pitch et la mémoire de Jack.

Mais soudain, un tremblement de terre se fit pendant quelques secondes. Bunny regarda Jessica , inquieter. Puis murmura :

-je sais ce que c'est que ça... allons vite voir les autres !

il tapota du pied et sauta dans le trou qui est apparut, suivie de l'adolescente.

Lac de Burgess

un tremblement de terre se fit et une fente se fit dans le sol, au bord du lac. Une sorte de liquide noir sortit et se mit a quelques mètres. Le liquide se mit a « s'empiler » et former une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Puis, le liquide se tranforma en un corps, avec une longue robe romaine. Le visage se dessina, et des cheveux noirs accroché apparurent.

-ce lapin ! Je l'étriperai ! Et cet idiot semblait avoir oublier que je suis une sorcière ! Et que ce n'est pas être enfremée au centre de la terre qui m'affaiblira ! Quoique qu'il fasse très chaud là-bas.. mais je suis de retour et ma revanche sera des plus meurtrière !

et oui.. comme vous l'avez devinez, Circé était revenu a la charge. Les esprits des ténèbres était redevenu au complet, et encore plus puissants désormais !

voilà ! j'espère que sa vous a plu ! je vous dit, a samedi et laissez des reviews ! A+ ! ;)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Evasion

Bonjour bonjour ! je vous écrit ce chapitre aujourd'hui car dimanche je ne pourrai pas écrire un chapitre (spectacle de théatre). Bref, je voudrai aussi remercier les conseils précieux et les reviews qui me font chaud au coeur de **Amazone98** et de **HikaruMichaels**, mais aussi **Nawell**, **LoverBooks7** , **Quelqu'un** et **Eya Silvers**.

Bref je vous laisse avec mon chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

chapitre 16 : Evasion 

Jack se reveilla sur le ventre, sur un sol aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il leva les yeux, et vit devant lui une « porte » avec des …... barreaux ? Il tourna la tête, et vit juste trois murs autour de lui, aussi noir que le sol, et un lit en suspension, sans couverture mais avait seulement un oreiller plus dure que la pierre. Il vit une silhouette sombre se dessiner derrière les barreaux, et put reconnaître Pitch. Il se leva, et fonça vers la porte, en empoignant fermement deux barreuax et fronça les sourcils.

-Que-ce que je fais là, Pitch ?! S'écria Jack

-Je t'ai ammené a ta chambre, ironisa t-il

Jack serra les dents et fixa les yeux dorées du Croque-mitaine.

-Tu es aussi bête qu'avant mon pauvre Jack ! ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de faire confiance a n'importe qui !

-Tu m'a pieger... murmura Jack

Il lacha les barreaux, et baissa la tête, toujours face a Pitch, malgrè les barreaux qui les séparait. Pitch eu un sourire au coin, fixant toujours le brun.

-Pour... pourquoi ? Fit Jack en relevant la tête

-Pourquoi ? Et bien, disons que tu restes toujours une menace ! Immortel ou non ! Tu as vraiment cru que je t'aiderai a retrouver la mémoire ?! JAMAIS ! Même les pouvoirs de Merlin ne peuvent rien pour toi ! Mais... j'aurais pû te tuer... mais tu vas encore nous être utile.

Jack fronça les sourcils, et serra les poings.

-Comment ? Fit-il froidement

-Tu vas nous aidez a vaincre les gardiens !

Soudain, trois ombres apparurent derrière lui, le sourire sur les lèvres.

-Jamais je ne vous aiderez !

-Oh, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ton avis, Jack Frost ! Fit une voix féminine

Et un rire diabolique se fit a l'unisson, tandis que Jack avait ….. peur.

Palais des glaces 

Bunny et Jessica arrivèrent affoler par un terrier, dans la salle du globe. Nord, Sab et Fée aidait les yétis a remettre en ordre l'atelier a cause d'un accident qu'a provoquer un elfe de Nord. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, tête baissé.

Ah ! Vous revoilà ! Alors comment c'est passer votre... mais... où est Jack ? Dit-il en regardants autour des arrivants.

Jessica et Bunny se regardèrent, puis baissèrent les regards.

-Pitch l'a ….. kidnappé ? Dit Jessica en haussant les épaules

-Quoi ?! Comment est-ce qu'il a pû être-

On va vous expliquer, fit Bunny les mains devant lui pour signe de ne pas s'affoler, on était chez Jamie, quand Jack est sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.. on et aller verifier que tout allait bien, mais... on est sorti et on l'a vu avec … Pitch... il l'a emmener avec lui, et disparut dans les ténèbres..

-Alors... il faut aller le sauver ! s'empressa Fée

-Non Fée ! C'est sans doute un piège ! Pour Pitch, J ack n'est qu'un … apat. Il faut faire un plan pour l'aider, s'expliqua Nord

Jessica baissa la tête, les yeux embuée de larmes.

-Tout... absolument tout est de ma faute …. murmura t-elle, je n'aurai dû rejoindre Pitch, attaquer Jack, faire un marché avec Rumpelstillskin, le laisser partir, et … enfin tout ! je... je me debrouille toujours pour tout gacher...

Nord s'empressa vers elle, en posant ses mains sur ses epaules et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-Rien n'est de ta faute Jessica ! Il ne faut pas pensez cela voyons ! Il faut plutot penser a la délivration de Jack.

Jessica leva les yeux, et hocha lentement la tête, en signe d'aquiecesment et se dirigèrent vers une table, a côté du globe.

Royaume des ténèbres

Jack était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en tenant ses jambes repliés contre son torse, a l'aide de ses bras. Il était sur le lit en suspension , et pensa aux moments passé il y a …... 300 ans ! Il leva les yeux, et se leva et ramasa un petit bout de férail qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la porte et mit le bout de férail dans la serrure. Il le tourna dans les sens. Puis il entendit un « clic », retira le bout de férail et le jeta au sol. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte, il se mit a courir tout droit, pris des virages sans s'arreter, puis atterisa finalement dans une grande salle : il y avait des cages en suspension, des ponts de travers un peu partout, et un enorme globe avec des millions de petits points lumineux dessus. Nord avait le même, mais le sien avait le nom des continents et des océans écrit en lettres d'or, et beaucoup plus beau ! Pensa t-il. Il s'arreta et marcha, observant les lieux. Puis, il sentit un souffle... non... une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une silhouette fine et squelletique. Malgrè la perte de ses souvenirs, il put reconnaître la Faucheuse, la Mort.

-Non... murmura t-il

Et bien, et bien, et bien... Jack Frost tente de s'enfuir ? Je voudrais t'y empecher mais … je pourrai te tuer... a moins que … j'ai bien reussi la premiere fois !

Jack recula a petits pas, toujours fixant Mort, en cas d'eventuel attaque. Tendis que Mort, s'avança au rythme du reculon de Jack.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Hein ? Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es allié a eux ?

-Pourquoi ? Il m'a promis que j'aurai une de vos âmes. Mais cet abruti de Rumpelstillskin m'a reprit ton âme ! je...

Il s'arreta d'avancer et fixa toujours le jeune homme, en pensant a quelque chose... sans doute une très mauvaise idée.. et par « mauvaise idée » je pense a une idée diabolique, evidement.

Et si... je reprends ton âme... maintenant ? J'aurai mon dû et on n'aura qu'a dire que tu es emprisonner... ils viendront te « sauver » et … ils seront pieger ! quel plan !

Jack fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Tendis que Mort, avait le sourire au coin.

-Pas la peine d'aller les informer, je n'aurai qu'a m'occuper de ton cas !

Sur ces mots, Mort bondit, tentant d'attraper Jack. Mais celui-ci pû l'esquiver et courut vers le globe. Mort se releva et voleta a quelques centimètres du sol, s'avança rapidement vers lui, les mains tendus devant lui pour tenter de l'attraper. Mais Jack monta tout en haut du globe et fit un mauvais mouvement. Le globe se mit a tomber et a rouler droit ver Mort, celui-ci s'arreta et se retourna, pour pouvoir courir et (essayer) éviter que le globe l'écrase. Il fonça sans savoir vers la cellule où Jack fut emprisonner, quelques minutes plutot. Il entra et se plaqua contre le mur, se retourna, les mains collés au mur noir et fixa le globe fonçant vers lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux un instant. Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les rouvrir: il vit Jack devant lui , les mains tendus et les yeux fermés.. il... il a essayer de le sauver ? Mort se décolla du mur et pencha la tête sur le coté. Il fut stupefait, il eu les yeux equarquillés : il vit le globe congelé et coller au sol par de la glace, l'empechant d'avancer. Il s'aprocha de Jack et se mit devant lui. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et recula en une fraction de seconde quand il vit Mort a quelques centimètres de lui. Mort ne bougea pas. Il fut bouche-bée.

-Tu... tu m'a sauvé …. alors que …. j'ai essayer de te tuer... bafouilla t-il

Jack le regarda curieusement et s'avança vers lui, mais resta a distance malgrè tout.

-peut-être … mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais te laisser écraser par cette chose, et …

Il pencha la tête et vit le globe givrée sur place. Il regarda ensuite Mort, les yeux equarquillés

C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Mort secouer la tête négativement, et le poingtait du doigt, toujours choqué par son acte

-C'est .. c'est toi qui a fait ça

Moi … ?

-Oui.. tes pouvoirs .. ils sont toujours là

Il baissa le doigt et baissa la tête, tendis que Jack ne bougea pas. Ses pouvoirs ? Ils les avaient toujours ? Mais comment ?

-Même sans ton immortalité, tu as pû les garder, au fond de toi …

Il s'arreta un instant et reprit :

-Ton âme est si pure .. que tes pouvoirs y sont restés.

Jack leva la tête, et s'approcha de Mort, celui-ci le fixait

-Pourquoi attend-tu pour me tuer ? Tu n'a qu'a me toucher..

-Je..

Il s'arreta puis reprit, le regard rempli de reconnaisance.

-Personne … personne n'a essayer une fois dans ma vie, de me sauvez ou de m'aider.. ce soir, tu as riquer t a vie pour moi alors que j'allais en finir avec toi .. tu ne mérites pas la mort.. mais le respect

Il recula de quelques centimètres et fit une sorte de reverance.

-Je ne te tuerai pas . Ni toi, ni tes amis. Pitch m'a promis une âme, à la place j'ai la dignité. Cela me suffit.

Jack le fixait et murmura :

-Merci

Il s'avança, contourna le globe et sortit. Mort resta dans la cellule, repensant a ces dernières secondes, la reconnaisance dans les yeux et dans l'esprit.

* * *

Voilà ! le prochain, Jack retrouvera ses souvenirs, mais comment ? SURPRISE ! bref, a demain et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! slt ! ;)


	17. Chapitre 17 : la boite a musique

Chapitre 17 : la boite a musique 

Nord, Fée, Bunny, Sab et Jessica préparèrent un plan, dont chacun avait un rôle bien précis. Ils étzirny autour d'une table, a la salle du globe. Quand ils entendirent des piaillement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent les petites fées mi-humaines, mi-colibri, s'approcher la Fée des dents. Elles piaillèrent toutes en même temps … on aurait dit une émeute ! Fée les écoutèrent et pris un léger sourire. Elle se retourna, le sourire désormais jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Jack ! Il a reussi a s'enfuir ! Quenotte l'a aperçut dans le bois de Burgess, et elle est rester avec lui.

Les gardiens se regardèrent, soulagée par cette nouvelle, mais aussi frusté parce que leur plan si « parfait » était tombé a l'eau ! Mais bon... il a reussi a s'échapper, c'est deja ça !

-Très bien ! Jack doit être en sécurité , il ne risquera rien là-bas, surtout avec Quenotte. Nous, on doit s'occuper de Pitch et de ses alliés.

Jessica s'approcha de Nord doucement, hésitant a parler

-Nord... je .. je pourrai aller le voir ? S'il te plait ..

Nord se retourna, et regarda la jeune fille dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Nord avait complètement oublié les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ! La pauvre.. elle l'aime, et voilà que Jack ai oublié qui elle es ! Il ne pouvait pas refuser..

-d'accord.. mais rèste discrète, je ne veux pas qu'il te voit.. il doit rester encore un peu seule .. être avec sa petite Quenotte l'aidera peut-être a retrouver quelques souvenirs.

Jessica prit un leger un sourire et disparut aussitôt.

Bois de Burgess, quelques instants plus tôt

Jack chercha desperement une sortie au repert de Pitch . L'entrée était bouchée et l'autre entrée était sans doute dissimulé. Il chercha dans chaque recoin, malgrès l'obsurité inquiétente qui regnait au royaume des ténèbres. Il commença a desesperer et s'assaya sur le sol, soupirant de reprit une inspiraton, se leva et se remit a la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie. Il chercha, il chercha, mais sans succés. Il s'avança a grand pas, et glissa en arrière. Il se redressa et vit que le tapis où il est tombée, s'était un peu enlevée. Il remarqua une petite entaille dans le sol. Il souleva complètement le tapis noir qui se confondait dans le sol, et vit une trape. Il prit un sourire au coin, prit une inspiration et souleva avec force, la trappe. Un escalier y était et descendait en spirale. Il serra les poings et descendit.

Il arriva au bout de l'escalier et un long couloir fit son apparition. Il était affreusement étroit et sombre. Quelques torches illuminait le couloir d'une lumière verdatre, laissant le couloir dans l'obsurité tout de même. Il avança et arriva au bout du couloir. Une echelle en bois massif était ici. Il leva la tête et vit le ciel qui commençait a s'assombrir par la tombée de la nuit. Il monta alors l'echelle et finisa par sortir du repert. Il atterisa dans un bois, recouvert par la neige. Il était derrière un enorme buisson. Il l'écarta et sortit entièrement de la sortie. Il eut soudain froid par le vent glacial de la nuit, il avait du enlever son manteau pour se rechauffer dans la cellule où il était emprissoner, et avait retiré ses chaussures, qui était trouée et qui ne servait plus a rien. Il avança par petits pas vers une sorte de sentier, mais s'arreta quelques fois pour soulager les picotements que la neige lui fit aux pieds. Il soupira. Comment a t-il fait pour en venir a là ? Pourquoi le destin est si cruel avec lui ? Il a voulut savé sa soeur et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on lui dit que cela s'est passer il y a 300 ans ?! C'était devenu trop dure pour lui.. il sarreta et s'asseya sur une souche d'arbre et s'enlaça de ses bras pour se rechauffer. Il entendit soudain des petits battements d'ailes venant du ciel. Il leva la tête et vit Quenotte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit de même et tendit les mains, pour qu'elle puisse ainsi s'y poser.

-Hé …. comment ça va ?

Quenotte fit un petit couinement en signe de réponse. Il l'a fixé et la petite fée dit de même. Elle pencha la tête, et eu un regard inquisiteur.

C'est dure tu sais … je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire ici …

Il baissa le regard, et Quenotte ne put faire de même. Quand soudain, ils entendirent des hurlements : Jack se leva, mettant Quenotte dans sa poche ventrale, et regarda les plaines. Il vit au loin la lune éclairée d'une lueur bleuté, plusieurs ombres …. des cauchemars .. ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, et represantait des chevaux noirs aux yeux dorées. Jack sentit son coeur battre de plus belle, mais ne fit aucun geste, aucun bruit. Cela fesait plusieurs minutes que les cauchemars étaient au loin, sans bouger, fixant l'adolescent. Jack fit un leger pas en arrière, mais fit craquer une brindille sous ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa, mais ce petit craquement résonna dans le bois. En une fraction de seconde, les cauchemars se mirent foncer vers Jack en hennisant. Jack se retourna et se mit a courir le plus vite possible. Le vent fouettait son visage et ses pieds devinrent violets a cause du froid. Il courrut tout droit sans jamais reprendre son souffle, mais il tribucha a cause d(une racine d'arbre et roula le long d'une falaise enneigée, il finissa par glisser jusqu'au milieu d'un lac... le sien..

il se redressa, assis, et massait le haut de son crane. Il ouvra les yeux et reconnut immédiatement cet endroit.

-ce lac …. c'est ici où j'ai …

il se leva vivement et observa les lieux. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Sauf un sentier qui remontait jusqu'à une petite maison. Car, comme vous l'avez devinez, le lac de Burgess était enfaite celui de Jack. C'est pour cela que Jack aimait tant venir a Burgess : il venait voir son meilleure ami, mais aussi pour passer du temps a son lac .. Jamie et lui était … voisin ? Il avança par petits pas mais reglissa ausitôt en arrière, atterisant sur les fesses . Soudain, une petite boite sortit de son sweat et roula sur la glace recouvrant le lac et s'arreta a quelques mètres plus loin . Il attendit quelques secondes avant de ramper jusqu'a la petite boite, par peur de se casser encore la figure. Il l'a prit dans ses mains et l'observa : elle était ronde, toute en jaune or et décorer par des filaments violets. On put y voir une petite clé dans la petite serrure de devant.

-je … je l'ai deja vu quelque part..

Quenotte était sorti de la poche de Jack, et s'était posé sur l'épaule de Jack. Celui-ci approcha ses doigts de la clé et porta son regard sur la petite Fée. Quenotte hocha lentement la tête. Il prit une inspiration et tourna la clé. Le couvercle s'ouvrit lentement, laissant paraître une danseuse tournant sur elle-même. Une douce musique en sortait .. celle que la mère de Jessica chantait tous les soirs ..

Jack se sentit défaillir, ses yeux étaient écarquillés : il se revit vivre, voir la lune, voir un enfant le traverser, voler, parcourir les villes du monde entier, s'amuser, givrer les choses, rencontrer les gardiens, vaincre Pitch, Jamie, toutes les batailles de neiges, sa rencontre avec Jessica, sa mort,..

ses souvenirs défilèrent au rythme de la musique. Quand la musique s'arreta, le couvercle se referma. Jack lacha la boite et ne bougea pas . Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, et prit Quenotte dans ses mains, il se releva et avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres

-Quenotte ! je me rappelle ! je me souvient de tout ! je ..

Il tourna la tête et vit les cauchemars a une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Les cauchemars ont entendus la musique qui avait resonner dans les plaines. Jack regarda autour de lui, cherchant deseperement son baton .. les cauchemars se mirent a fonçer vers Jack, celui-ci mi ses mains devant lui, esperant pouvoir réutiliser ses pouvoirs.. mais rien.. la premiere fois était un coup de chance ! Sans son baton, il ne peut pratiquement rien .. Il regarda desperement les cauchemars, qui n'eurent aucune pitié. Mais soudain, il vit des cauchemars disparaître. Il regarda en hauteur et vit Jessica attaqué les cauchemars. Il eut un sourire et essaya de sortir du lac, tant que les cauchemars sont occupé a se defendre face a Jessica. Il finit par reussir a sortir et se mit a courir vers la gauche . Il finisa par s'arreter et vit un autel en verre. Il s'approcha et vit son baton toujours a coté d'un grand vide . Il hésita, puis le pris . Celui-ci se mit a briller d'une lueur bleuté, encore plus brillante que l'était avant que Jack meurt. Jack se sentit étrange : ses cheveux redevinrent blancs, ses yeux redevinrent bleu océan, sa peau redevint pâle et son sweat se recouvrit d'une fine couche de givre. Jack était devenu immortel. Pourquoi ? Celui-ci a retrouvé la mémoire, et en plus de ça, ses pouvoirs se sont éveillées au fond de lui. Il eu un sourire et regarda Quenotte, toujours sur son épaule. Elle se mit a sourire également.

me revoila ! Fit-il a la petite Fée

Jack a soudain entendu le cri de Jessica. Il fallait l'aider ! Sur ce , Jack s'eleva dans le ciel et attaqua par un rayon gélée, un cauchemar. Jessica regarda le ciel et sourit, elle eu un petit rire en le voyant.

Jack ! Tu .. tu voles !

Celui-ci s'approcha de Jessica et gela les deux derniers cauchemars qui s'était rapprocher.

-je me souviens ! Et j'ai retrouver mon immortalité ! Je …

Jack se calma et reprit :

-mes pouvoirs ont toujours été en moi .. j'ai pu retrouver mon immortalité, grace a mon fidèle baton. Fit-il

il prit la main de Jessica, celle-ci, ce mit a rougir et baissa le regard. Mais Jack, releva sa tete a l'aide de son autre main, il avait lacher son baton sur le sol enneigée. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et pris dans sa poche, sa boite a musique. Jessica prit un regard étonner.

-où est-ce que …

elle se souvint tout d'un coup, de la petite visite qu'il lui avait rendu sur un banc. Elle lui avait montré sa boite a souvenirs. Il a du malencontreusement mettre la boite a musique dans sa poche.

-ahhh... d'accord j'ai compris, ironisa t-elle

ils se fixèrent longuement, et lui tendis la boite, celle ci la prit et le remercia. Elle l'a metta dans une poche de sa veste violette. Sa main était toujours dans celle de Jack, ce qui ne fit que de l'a genée. Jack pris soudain un sourire au coin.

-je me souviens ABSOLUMENT de tout...

le coeur de Jessica se mit a battre a la chamade, tendis que Jack la regarda et pris sans le vouloir, un sourire charmeur. Et oui, avant que Jack ne meurt, Jessica lui avait avoué ses sentiments et l'avait embrassée.. Jack approcha son visage de celui de l'adolescente, et alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jessica. Mais soudain, un rire se fit dans la plaine. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent d'un seul coup et se mirent dos a dos en position défensive. Pitch apparut devant eux avec sur les cotés, Rumpelstillskin et Circé.

-ohhhh … comme c'est mignon ! Jack et Jessica ? Quelle beau couple ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire vos … euh … incollades ? Fit Pitch, tu as su convaincre Mort de nous abandonner, mais on n'abandonneront jamais !

Jack et Jessica serrèrent les dents. Quand soudain, ils virent un portail magique s'ouvrir dans le ciel, laissant paraître le traineau du père Noël. Il se « posa » sur le sol et Nord, Fée et Sab en sortirent en position défensive. Quand a Bunny, il fit son apparition par un terrier apparut aux cotés de Jessica.

-peut-être que tu n'est plus seul désormais Pitch, mais sache une chose, quand on en aura finit avec toi, tu le paiera ! s'écria Jack

-Niah ah ah ah ! c'est bien toi qui parle de prix a payer ? Niah ah ah ah !

Jack, Jessica et les gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. Puis Pitch semblait compter sur ces doigts

hé hé ! s'écria t-il, il semblerai qu'on ai une marche de différence ! Trois contre six, ce n'est pas très équitable !

Les gardiens se fixèrent longuement, ou voulait-il en venir ? Que comptait t-il faire ?

-et si.. votre chère Jessica venait de l'autre coté ?

Jessica fronça les sourcils et serra les poingts. Elle s'avança d'un grand pas vers l'esprit des cauchemars.

jamais Pitch ! Jamais ! ne crois pas une seule seconde que je viendrai de votre coté !

-ohh mais on ne compte pas sur ta volonté ! Tu vas venir avec nous ! Parce qu'on vas t'y obligé ..

Rumpelstillskin s'avança d'un pas et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux

-Et si on fesait un marché ?

* * *

Voilà ! je vous laisse sur ce chapitre ! J'espere que cela vous a plu ! Et bien je vous dit a samedi ! Slt ! ;)

reviews ?


	18. Chapitre 18: marché troublant

Chapitre 18 : marché troublant.. 

Et si on fessait un marché ?

Jessica fit un petit rire, elle se resaisisa et pointa du doigt Rumpelstillskin, en froncants les sourcils.

-Moi ? Faire un marché avec toi ? Plus jamais ! tu m'a vraiment bien eu la première fois ! Franchement, c'était bien joué ! Mais tu ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois !

Sur ces mots, Jessica lança une boule de feu sur le petit homme cabossé, mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse. Jessica serra les dents et les poings, elle alla ré-attaqué, mais Circé s'interposa.

-Avant d'attaquer ma chère, écoute a ce qu'il a te proposé.. ça risque fort de t'interrerser.. dit-il le sourire au coin

Jessica se calma et s'avança de manière a se trouver au milieu du vide qui séparait le bien, du mal. Elle attendit que Rumpelstillskin décide de parler. Puis elle leva les bras au ciel, exaspérer.

-Alors ? quelle est cette chose qui va me convaincre ?! Ironisa t-elle

-Tu devrais plutôt dire, QUI va te convaincre, Niah ah ah ah !

Sur ces mots, Rumpelstillskin claqua ses doigts sur sa gauche, et un nuage noir apparut puis se dissipa. Jessica hoqueta de surprise et Jack courut aux cotés de Jessica , la main devant lui, le regard rempli de rage.

-JAMIE ! s'écria t-il

En effet, quand le nuage fut dissipé, on put y voir Jamie bailloner et eu les bras, la taille et les jambes attachées par des cordes. Il avait les yeux embuée de larmes. Il fit des petits gémissements en voyant les gardiens a une vingtaine de mètres de lui, et Jack et Jessica a une dizaine de mètres.

-Le marché est simple : tu m'appartiendra, tu sera ma prisonnière au royaume des ténèbres et je ne lui ferai aucun mal, proposa Pitch en fixant Jessica

Bunny sorti ses boomerangs, mais en voyant cela, Circé alla vers Jamie, sorti un poignard, souleva la tête de l'enfant en tirant ses cheveux bruns et mis son poignard sur sa gorge.

-Ni pense même pas lapinou ! le moindre geste, et je lui tranche la gorge ! S'écria t-elle

Plus personne ne bougea, on ne put entendre que la forte respiration de Jamie, qui était presque mort de peur. Bunny lâcha ses armes, Nord et Sab serrèrent les dents et Fée plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-J'accepte

Jack tourna la tête, Jessica serra les poings et avança d'un pas, la tête haute.

-J'accepte votre marché, répéta t-elle

elle commença a marcher, mais Jack lui attrapa le bras.

-Jessica ! C'est sans doute un piège ! Et en plus de cela, tu vas appartenir a Pitch !

L'adolescente se retourna, face a Jack, et baissa la tête

-Je ne peux pas le laissez .. vous êtes censé protéger les enfants, et me raisinniez à ne rien faire, serai de l'égoïsme..

Tous deux ne parlèrent point pendant quelques secondes, puis Jack posa sa main sur la joue de Jessica, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Elle leva la tête, le regard rempli de tristesse.

-Alors, c'est ça notre destin ? Passer le reste de notre existence a se chercher ? Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ? Murmura Jack

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit que fixer ses yeux bleu océan glacé qu'elle aime tant.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, on trouvera un autre moyen et-

-Non Jack... il est déjà trop tard .. j'ai accepter..

-Elle as raison, elle a accepter le contrat ! Niah ah ah ah !

Jack entendit cela, mais ne porta aucune intention au petit être verdâtre, ainsi que Jessica. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'esprit de l'hiver, et plongea le regard dans son cou. Jack entoura sa taille et plongea également son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente. Puis, la jeune fille chuchota a l'oreille de Jack :

-Ne m'oublie pas …

-Jamais je ne t'oublierai... chuchota t-il a son tour.

Jessica se sépara de Jack, se retourna, foudroyant du regard Pitch et fit un pas en avant . Jack attrapa son bras, la tira, ce qui fit faire un demi-tour a Jessica, il l'attrapa par la taille et s'empara de ses lèvres. Jessica ne put rien et se laissa faire. Les lèvres glacés de Jack se collèrent sur celles brulantes de Jessica. Ce fut un baiser fait de passion, mais aussi une manière de ce dire « adieu ». a ce contact, une larme s'écoula de la joue de l'adolescente. Quand Pitch vit cela, il plissa les yeux et tira la langue pour signe de dégout. Jessica eut beaucoup de mal a pouvoir enfin retirer ses lèvres de celles de Jack. Mais elle finisa par le faire, a contre coeur. Elle fixa du regard Jack, se retourna, marchant vers Pitch. Quand Jessica se sépara de lui, pour rejoindre le maitre des cauchemars, une larme coula sur la joue de Jack. Il l'a regarda partir a jamais. Puis elle arriva face a Pitch, la tête haute, mais la tristesse dans le regard.

-voilà . Je suis là devant toi, maintenant relâche Jamie tout de suite !

Pitch eu un sourire au coin, regardant Jessica.

-T-t-t-t-t-t-t … j'ai dit que je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je n'ai jamais dit que je le relâcherai

sur ces paroles, Jessica serra si fort les points, que ses mains se mirent a blanchirent.

-TU M'A ENCORE BERNER ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE J'AI PU TOMBER DANS LE PANNEAU ENCORE UNE FOIS ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Jessica eut les yeux rempli de rage, de haine, de colère, et de irritation. La dernière fois que tant de sentiments et d'émotions se fit voir dans le regard de Jessica, se fut lors de leur dernière bataille contre les gardiens, face a Jack Frost. Pitch fit un pas en arrière, quand il vit les yeux habituellement verts émeraude de Jessica devenir rouge de colère, on y put presque voir une étincelle de rage. Une lueur pourpre se fit autour de Jessica. Elle prépara une énorme attaque sur le croque mitaine mais Circé lâcha Jamie et s'interposa entre Pitch et Jessica : elle foudroya Jessica du regard en a peine une seconde, et poignarda l'adolescente. Celle-ci fixa Circé les yeux ronds, et la lumière pourpre disparut instentanément. Circé retira son poignard de l'abdomen de Jessica et du sang s'écoula sur son maillot bleu turquoise. Jessica se tena les cotes tout en fixant la sorcière, la bouche grande ouverte, et tomba a genoux. Malgrè le fait quelle ai des pouvoirs, Jessica restait malheureusement … une mortel... en voyant cela, Jack hurla, la main tendu devant lui

-NONNN !

Il s'envola dans le ciel et lança un get de glace puissant sur Circé, celle-ci fut projeter contre un arbre et perdit connaisance. Il relança une autre attaque sur Pitch mais, l'évita de justesse. Celui-ci lança une bonne centaine de cauchemars sur les gardiens. Sab fit apparaître ses fouets de sable d'or et detruisa trois cauchemars qui allèrent s'attaquer à lui. Nord sortit ses sabres et detruisa tous les cauchemars qui osèrent s'approcher de lui. Bunny bondit dans tous les sens et lança ses boomerangs, il en profita, pour pouvoir lancer des oeufs explosifs. Fée fonça sur les cauchemars et ceux-ci explosèrent par le tranchant de ses ailes . Jack lança des puissants jets de glace sur les chevaux de sables noir en apesenteur. Certains cauchemars avait la forme de vautour ou de rapace. Il reussisa a détruire une dizaine de cauchemars en même temps, et regarda au sol : Pitch s'approcha d'un pas menacant vers Jessica. Elle fixait le vide devant elle et avait une forte respiration, elle leva les yeux et vit Pitch devant elle.

Pitch s'abaissa et attrapa violement le cou de la jeune fille et la souleva. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de souffrance , qui se fit entendre a plusieurs mètres, elle se tenait si fort l'abdomen , que les trois quarts de son t-shirt fit rouge par le sang. Jack n'avait ressentit une telle rage l'envahir, il lança un jet de glace si puissant, que la lumière fit aveuglante. Ce fit le même phénomène qui c'était produit lors de la disparition de Sab, il y a deux ans. Pitch reçu se coup et tomba a terre, lachant ainsi, Jessica qui se roula a terre, tellement que la douleur fut présente. Jack se mit aux cotés de Jessica, mais quand il alla la toucher, Pitch put lui lancer une attaque, ce qui fit projeter le gardien jusqu'au milieu du lac. Il se releva et fit un pas en avant, mais se stoppa et refléchissa. Puis, il se tendit .

-Rumpelstillskin … ?

celui-ci apparut en une fraction de seconde en face de Jack, les bras croisées et un sourire au coin.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens …. Jack Frost ? M'appeller ? Cela doit être grave ! Niah ah ah ah !

Jack se retint de l'étriper, mais finit par froncer les sourcils et eu la tête haute.

-Je veux faire un marché. Même si je risque de le regretter … fit-il au coin.

Rumpelstillskin le fixa et plissa les yeux, observant l'esprit de l'hiver. Il était sérieux, un peu trop sérieux.. surtout au goût de Jack ! Mais pour une fois, il ne rigolait pas... ce qui était plutot rare.. puis Rumpelstillskin se tena le menton et eu un leger sourire.

-Quelle genre de pact veux tu faire Jack ?

-Je veux que tu partes . Ne reviens pas aux cotés de Pitch . Laisse le ! Part ! …

-et … qu'ai-je en retour mon chère ?

Jack baissa la tête reflaichissant. Puis il le fixa et haussa les épaules.. Rumpelstillskin fit soudain un rire. Il se resaisisa et fixa Jack le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il eu une idée. Mais evidement, une très, TRES mauvaise idée. Jack s'attendait vraiment au pire … normal après tout !

-J'ai une proposition si tu souhaite vraiment que je m'en aille, fit Rumpelstillskin

Jack fronca les sourcils et serra son emprise autour de son baton. Il prit une inspiration et demanda finalement :

-Je t'écoute, dit-il froidement

Quand le moment sera venu, je voudrai … ton premier enfant

Jack eu les yeux équarquillés et fixa étrangement le petit être vert. Il recula d'un pas, le coeur battant par cette proposition peut …. possible !

-Qu... quoi ? mais... je ne pourrai pas … c'est …. je ….

-Ecoute Jack Frost, c'est soit tu accepte ce marché ou tu ne l'accepte pas .

Il fit apparaître un contract et une plume doré. Il s'approcha de Jack.

-Alors ? Comme tu dirai... nous veront ce que le destin nous reserve … hein ?

Jack regarda Rumpelstillskin et fronca les sourcils. Si il voulait que tous cela ce finisse, il fallait signer. Il prit une inspiration et signa le parchemin. Rumpelstillskin le roula et eu un sourire victorieux, mais discret avant tout.

-C'est un plaisir de faire des marchés avec toi.

Puis, il disparut, dans un nuage de poussière noir. Jack regarda dans tout les sens, mais Rumpelstillskin était bel et bien parti. Mais Jack ne saisa de repenser a la phrase que celui-ci avait prononcer: « je voudrais ton premier enfant » , « je voudrais ton premier enfant » , « je voudrais ton premier enfant » ,... étais-ce réelement possible ? Pouvait t-il etre … père ? Plusieurs questions tournèrent dans sa tête. Puis, il entendit un hurlement a sa droite, et vit Jessica a terre, et Pitch a quelques mètres d'elle. Il bondit et se mit entre Jessica et Pitch, il tenait son baton dans les deux mains, et se mit en position défensive.

-Ne l'approche pas

ah ! Jack, voyons je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu crois me faire échouer ? Jamais !

Il leva le bras et claqua son index et son pouce. Il attendit le sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire fut vite effacée, quand il ne vit rien se passer . Il reclaqua une deuxieme, puis une troisieme fois se doigts, mais rien. Il regarda autour de lui. Puis, fixa Jack d'un air menaçant.

-Où est Rumpelstillskin ?

-Il ne viendra plus nous causé des ennuis a présent . Tu es SEULE Pitch.

Il se retourna et vit Circé avec les poignets attachés derriere le dos et inconsciente. Jamie avait été libéré et était aux cotés des gardiens. Nord, Fée, Bunny et Sab en avait fini avec les cauchemars, sans que Pitch ne sans rende compte. Les gardiens rejoignèrent Jack et se mirent en position défensive. Pitch recula de quelques pas en arrière. Il … il ne pouvait être vaincu ! non ! pas encore ! il se retourna, prêt a fuir, mais un mur de glace apparut devant le maitre des cauchemars.

-Tu ne fuiras Pitch ! Pas cette fois ! S'écria Nord

Pitch ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il se retourna , face aux gardiens, et se laissa tomber a genoux. Bunny se fit un plaisir de l'attacher . Puis, Jack se dirigea vers Jessica, toujours au sol. Des larmes perlèrent ses joues quand il vit l'état de l'adolescente.

-Ja.. Jack …

-Jessica … ne part pas .. je ne veux pas te perdre..

-Jack.. je ne veux pas que tu souffres a cause de moi...

Jack pleurait, il ne pouvait pas cacher ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas cacher son amour pour elle ..

pourquoi le destin et contre nous ? …

-Je ne sais pas … mais c'est ainsi …

elle fixa le jeune homme et pleura egalement.. pas des larmes de douleur, mais de tristesse.

-J'aurai voulu avoir une deuxieme chance... dit-elle simplement

Jack l'a pris dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralyser par la douleur. Puis Jack releva la tête.

-Je t'aime Jessica...

-... moi aussi je t'aime Jack …

il voulut l'embrasser , mais le souffle de Jessica se coupa . Elle eu les yeux fermées. Jack se mit a sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps. Nord s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla a ses cotés. Il ferma les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et eu un sourire en regardant le ciel.

-Jack ! Regarde !

Jack leva ses yeux au ciel et vit la lumière bleuté de la lune s'approcher du lac. Il eut un sourire au coin et regarda Nord. Celui-ci hocha la tête comme si il venait de repondre a une question. Jack lacha le corps de Jessica sur le sol et la regarda les yeux rempli d'espoir. La lumière de la lune se dirigea vers le corps de l'adolescente. Celui-ci se souleva de quelques centimètres : ses cheveux noirs devinrent marrons chocolat avec quelques mèches couleur caramels et sa peau devint pâle, un peu près comme celle de Jack ; sa blessure se cicatrisa et ses vetements qui était devenu rouge par le sang, redevinrent normal. Le corps de l'adolescente se déposa a terre. Les gardiens ne bougèrent point. Ils restèrent là, debout a regarder, bouche-bée, le corps inanimée de Jessica. Puis, Jack eu un sourire quand il vit l'abdomen de Jessica se soulever et redescendre comme si … elle respirait.. il s'approcha d'elle et releva son dos . Jessica ouvrit lentement ses yeux : ses yeux émeraude sont devenus couleur ambre.. presque caramel. Jack eu un peu de mal au debut puis il finisa par tomber littéralement amoureux de ses yeux . Elle fixa Jack , se releva en une seconde et poingta son doigts en froncants les sourcils vers les gardiens

-... j'ai une question a vous poser...

les gardiens se regardèrent inquieter : ils avait deja vu et entendu cette scène auparavant …

-oh oh … fit Bunny

puis Jessica baissa son doigt et fit un petit rire

est-ce qu'on a reussi ?

Jack et les gardiens furent soulager par cette question qu'il redoutait ! Puis Jack courrut et attrapa Jessica pour l'enrouler dans ses bras .

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre …

Jessica recula un petit peu, et posa son front contre le sien .

-tu ne me perdras plus a présent..

Elle se détacha de l'esprit de l'hiver et regarda les gardiens.

-pourquoi t'a t-il choisit ? Fit Fée

Jessica eu un sourire et les regarda

je me souviens a présent ..

Jack regarda Jessica avec un regard inquisiteur .

-te souvenir ? … mais de quoi ? Dit-il simplement

-Merlin …. murmura Pitch les yeux équarcillés

* * *

alors ? ce chapitre ? le prochain sera malheureusement …. l'epilogue ! bouh ouh ouh ! X'(

je sais je sais … bon et bien a demain !

reviews ?


	19. Chapitre 19 : Epilogue

**Et voilà ! le fameux EPILOGUE … je suis trop triste de finir cette histoire :'( mais je vous reserve une surprise ;) vous le verez a la suite ! A+ et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : Epilogue 

les gardiens se retournèrent et virent Pitch, les mains dans le dos, a genoux, et la tête lever, regardant les yeux équarcillés l'adolescente.

-Merlin... c'est toi ?

Les regards des gardiens se dirigèrent vers Jessica. Elle avait la tête haute, et un leger sourire. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Jessica... de quoi parle -il ?

Elle le fixa et prit une inspiration, prête a raconté son autre vie..

-Je suis Merlin, où plutot devrai-je dire, Merlinda. Il y a plus de deux milles ans, j'étais une jeune fille de 6 ans, j'était une immortel,j'étai très intelligente pour mon age, sans vouloir me venter.. en même tant, je connaisais tous les sors possible, et on aurait cru que j'avais 9 ans, rien qu'a mon language ou a mon apparence mais vu de tous par un sort que j'ai confectionner. La rumeur de mes descendants était fausse.. ainsi que soit disant j'était un vieil homme, avec une longue barbe blanche ! j'ai utiliser mes pouvoirs pour aider mon meilleure ami... Arthur . Mais celui-ci devint Roi et pris la grosse tête. Il n'était pas au courant sur mon identité de magicienne, car son père a été tué par des sorciers de l'époque. Il finissa par découvrir mes pouvoirs, quand j'ai attaqué une bête feroce qui allait en finir avec lui. Il me fit prisonnière... même étant sa meilleure amie, il ne surportait pas l'idée que je sois de la même nature de ceux qui ont tué son père .. il me comdamna a mort. Mais, j'ai finit par m'échapper par une trappe secrète, dissimulé dans un mur de pierre du donjon. Je me suis enfui dans une des forêt les plus proches.. j'ai croiser un homme en noir, mais je n'ai pas pu le distinguer... après tout je courais ! bref.. j'avais pris une potion. Celle ci pouvait me prendre mes pouvoirs et mon immortalité, elle pouvait me donner une nouvelle vie.. mais il y a eu une petite erreur.. j'ai perdu la mémoire et j'ai était envoyé au 21ème siècle... j'ai été retrouver au bord de la rue, COMPLETEMENT perdu. On m'a envoyer dans un orphelinat et j'ai été adopté quelques mois plus tard. Et puis... j'ai vécu auprès de ma famille jusqu'à mes 8 ans... mais il y a eu cet accident … vous connaisez la suite ..

Jack la regarda, confus par ces explications, mais finit par accepter cette idée.. elle aussi avait une partie de sa vie sans réponse.. puis il eu un sourire au coin et la pris par les deux épaules.

dois-je t'appeler Merlinda maintenant ?

Elle eu un petit rire et le regarda avec un leger sourire

Non imbécile … appele moi Jessica. Maintenant... tu c'est ce que sa fais de devoir changer soudainement un prénom a une personne ? N'est-ce pas Jess ?

Jack se passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, mais toujours avec son sourire farceur.

-Ahhhhh ça …

-Ouiii ça, comme tu dirais .

Ils eurent un rire a l'unisson. Puis, Jack se tourna

-JACK !

Jamie courrait vers lui les bras devant lui. il l'attrapa et le souleva en le tenant dans les bras. Jamie le serra fort dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi Jamie !

Puis le deposa par terre et s'appuya sur son baton .

-Wow , wow, wow;... comment ont-ils fait pour pouvoir de kidnappé ?

-euh... disons que …. j'ai voulu vous aider ?

Puis Jack s'abaissa et fronça legerement les sourcils

-ne fais plus jamais ça Jamie .. tu te rends compte que si je n'avais pas fait ce marché avec Rumpelstillskin, tu ne serai sans doute pas là... mais c'était très courageux de ta part ….

Jamie hocha la tête et le pris dans ses bras. Jack se releva et vit Nord derriere lui, en froncants les sourcils.

-De quelle marché parles-tu Jack ?

Jack eu les yeux ronds, comme si il venait de réaliser qu'il venait de faire une boulette ! Puis il il secoua la tête

-On en reparlera une autre fois, pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de Pitch et de Circé

il se tourna face a Pitch et s'abaissa pour être la meme hauteur que lui.

-Comment as-tu que c'était Merlin... da ?

Il leva les yeux et regarda Jack, prêt a lui raconter a contre-coeur.

-l'homme noir quelle as croisé dans la foret, c'était moi. J'était en train de voyager pour aller a Camelott, pour.. ba faire peur ! Bref, je marchais et c'est là que j'ai pu voir une personne courir : c'était une personne de petite taille, qui portait une longue robe noir, avec une ceinture en corde, et un chaperon noir, se confondant avec sa robe. Cette personne, tourna la tête, et je n'ai pu voir que ses yeux couleur ambre.. mais d'un ambre profond et d'une couleur vive et saisisante. C'est tout se que j'ai vu.. quand je suis arriver a Camelott, des affiches était sur tout les murs de la ville. On cherchait la jeune « Merlin » .. apparament c'est comme sa que tout le monde la surnommait. Sur l'affiche on y put y voir le visage de la jeune fille, mais aussi la couleur de ses yeux. C'est comme sa que j'ai su... Quand j'ai vu Jessica devenirent immortel a l'instant même et quand j'ai vu ses yeux.. j'ai l'ai immédiatement reconnu.

Jack l'écouta. Quand il se tut, Jack le souleva et regarda les gardiens.

-Que-ce qu'on fait de lui et de Circé ?

Sab, Nord et Fée ossèrent les épaules. Bunny s'avança et se montra du doigt.

-J'ai des prisons qui résistera au pouvoirs de Circé et aux pouvoirs de Pitch. On pourrait les enfermé et peut-être avoir une décision de l'homme de la lune. On pourrait les enfermer la-dedans ? Mes cocos se ferrait un plaisir de les surveiller .

Nord aquiesca et lança une boule a neige : elle explosa et un portail magique en spiral apparut.

-vas-si Bunny, se portail te conduira a ton terrier. Tu n'aura qu'a t'occuper d'eux, dit-il en fixant les deux esprits des tenèbres. Bunny aquiesca meme si il aurai preferer utiliser ses terriers... mais c'était plus risquer pour transporter des ennemis commun. Il prit sur son dos, le corps inconscient de Circé et attrapa par les poignets Pitch, et disparrut par le portail. Nord regarda ensuite les gardiens et Jessica

-Bien ! Allons au pole feter notre victoire ! il lança une boule a neige et un portail apparut. Avant de le franchir, il se tourna vers Jack

-raccompagne Jamie chez lui, on se retrouve au palais. Je compte sur toi, dit-il un sourire au coin

Jack hocha la tête. Nord, Fée et Sab passèrent la portail. Jessica regarda derrière elle. Le lac de Jack... c'est ici où il est devenu LE Jack Frost... et c'est ici que Jessica est devenu LA Merlin. C'était un peu étrange certes, mais si romantique ! En pensant a cela, elle fit un sourire idiot et rentra dans le portail. Jack fit un sourire a Jamie et celui ci fit de même. Il le ramena chez lui et le borda dans son lit. Jamie bailla et regarda Jack

-Jack... si Jessica est immortel, on a plus de baby-sitter ?

Jack fit un petit rire en entendant la question de Jamie. Il s'asseya au bord du lit, tourner vers le garçon, qui était en tailleur.

-et bien... disons que … oui, vous n'avez plus de baby-sitter... mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera toujours là pour toi ..

Jamie fit un sourire et fit un calin au gardien. Puis il se sépara de l'esprit et le fixa un sourire au coin

-tu l'aimes hein ?

Jack hocha lentement la tête, tout en fixant les yeux noisettes de Jamie. Jamie baissa le regard et se tourna les pouces

-Jack... si tu l'aimes... alors... tu ne viendra plus c'est ça ?

Jack fronça les sourcils et mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon

-Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que je t'oublierai ! Jamais, JAMAIS je ne t'oublierai Jamie.. après tout, tu es mon meilleure ami, dit-il en lui fesant un clin d'oeil

Jamie lui refit un calin. L'hiver n'était pas encore fini, et Jack allait SUREMENT passer par la ! Il n'y a aucun soucis a se faire a se sujet. Jack finit par sortir, fit un signe de la main a Jamie et parti, direction le pôle nord.

A la salle du globe, des ballons était accroché dans ton les sens, des petites coupes de champagnes était sur une table .Nord, Sab, Fée, Jessica et Jack parlèrent et rirent en coeur. Ils discutait de tout et de rien. Surtout de leur petites courses devenus quotidiennes, pour savoir de qui des 5 legendes, récoltait le plus de dents ! Nord avait souvent une longueur d'avance sur eux ! Un trou apparut quelques minutes après et Bunny apparut . Sab fit apparaître un point d'interrogation par dessus de sa tête. Bunny hocha la tête en signe que tout c'est dérouler comme prévu. Ils firent la fête pendant toute la nuit. Nord invita Jack et Jessica a passer la nuit au palais. Ils acceptèrent, très fatiguer .. surtout que Jessica ne pouvait plus désormais retourner a cette usine..

Jack dormait paisiblement . Jessica était dans ses bras. Il était dans une chambre des plus confortable. Puis Jack se reveilla en sursaut, mais ne reveilla pas l'adolescente. Enfin... il pouvait être aux cotés de celle qu'il aime. Aucun problèmes ne pouvait s'interposer entre ses êtres. Ils étaient immortels, ils s'aimait... quoi demander de plus ! mais cette nuit là, Jack se sentait mal... il repensait au marché fait avec Rumpelstillskin.. serai-ce possible ? Ce repéta t-il sans cesse.. Jessica ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jack elle leva la tête et eu un regard inquisiteur.

-quelle que chose ne va pas ?

-... euh... non tout va bien..

il fit un sourire forcer. Jessica s'approcha et l'embrassa. Celui ci lui renda son baiser et lui tenait le cou. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, ce qui fit frémirrent l'esprit de l'hiver. Jessica rompu ce baiser et posa sa tête contre son torse, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime... murmura t-elle

-Moi aussi … je t'aime... on restera a jamais ensemble...

Jessica s'endormi lentement dans les bras de l'adolescent. Jack regarda la jeune fille endormi. Elle resemblait a un ange. Mais il resta pensive.. espèrant que la dette envers Rumpelstillskin, ne se fera JAMAIS ..

...et si... ?

* * *

**Voilà ! je suis trop triste d'en finir la ! x'( mais j'ai une surprise …**


	20. Annonce de l'auteur

**Tada ! voici l'ANNONCE DE L'AUTEUR ! **

Et bien... BONSOIR ! je me présente : je suis Ziatiti, l'auteur de cette fameuse fanfic.

Je voudrai remercier **HikaruMichaels** , **Amazone98**, **Eya Silvers**, **Quelqu'un**, **LoverBooks** et **Nawell** pour leurs reviews autout touchant que reconfortant. Surtout quelques conseils qui m'ont été précieux ;D je voudrais aussi remercier les autres lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews.. mais j'attend tous de meme ;P

je tenais a faire une annonce:... **JE VAIS ECRIRE UNE SUITE !**

Pitch : quoi ? une suite ? et je serai dedans ?

Moi : ah ah se sera la surprise !

Circé : et moi ?

Moi : ON VERA !

Circé : t'ai vraiment pas drole ! on pourrai au moins savoir qui yaura dedans !

Moi : ba... Jack, Nord, Sab, Bunny, Fée , Jessica ,... et d'autres personnages !

Pitch: Pffff... tu es vraiment-

Moi: bon ! Je peux finir de parler ?

Circé : ouai ouai …

bref, je me suis dis : pourquoi en finir là ? Ce serai trop nul ! je vais donc faire la suite de ma fic que j'intitulerai : « le prix a payer »

je vous laisse vous faire une petite idée de la suite. Voici l'information que je peux vous donner :

Je publierai mon premier chapitre dans trois semaines (le temps que l'inspiration vienne ! ) et je voudrais d'abord avoir des subjections de votre part pour la suite :)

bref, je suis vraiment contente pour avoir pu écrire ma fanfic. Je ne savais vraiment pas si je devais ou si je pouvais le faire et puis … je me suis jeter a l'eau après avoir lui quelques fanfic qui m'ont vraiment inspirer ! J'ai hessiter a continuer puis j'ai eu des reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! J'ai donc finit par continuer ! J'ai pas était déçu !

je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : MERCI A TOUS !

je n'aurai rien pu faire sans vous ! vous gerez grave ! j'ai oublié de préciser … je suis une grosse folle ! X)

bref, je vous retrouve le **Samedi 20 avril** pour la suite de ma fanfic ! salut ! et n'oubliez pas, les conseils, les propositions, … ba les reviews quoi !

Salut et A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21 : changement de dernière min

**Salut ! Je voulez vous informez d'un changement concernant la suite da mieux de la publier le samedi 20 avril, **

**je l'a publierai le samedi … 13 avril ! surprise !**

** j'était BEAUCOUP INSPIRER que j'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitres ! je ne peux plus les garder pour moi ! Voilà, c'était pour vous informer ce changement de dernière minute ! **

**Et bien .. a samedi 13 avril !**


End file.
